Warmth And Fire
by CeceLovesTy
Summary: At the mere age of thirteen, Bella just thought a crush was just a crush and nothing more especially on the handsome Edward Cullen, who had Tanya. Jacob changed that for her by one spark of a kiss. As their future draws, a new change and threat is made to their lives. (ON HOLD/EDITING/BEING REDONE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!)
1. It All Started With Strawberry Gloss

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thirteen-year old Bella Swan continued to sit on the steps of her home with best friend, Jacob Black.

Not wasting another second, Bella took off the top of her strawberry lip gloss with a pop and was centimeters of placing it on her top lip when she heard a fustrated groan.

Jacob to be exact.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella pouted. "Had a bad day or something?"

Jacob released a fustrated growl as he gripped his short jet-black hair in response.

"I'm guessing so," Bella smirked. "Billy didn't let you ride your bike today?"

"Why do you want to wear lip gloss all of a sudden!" He blurted out.

"Because I am a girl duh!" She scoffed. "Girls have needs you know."

Jacob gave her a look, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, it's the cullen boy." She fidgeted her fingers nervously. "Jeez, Edward!"

Jacob shook his head and got closer to her, Bella drew back a little.

"You don't need to impress him," Jacob sighed. "Especially with lip gloss."

Bella let out a grunt and went back to her mission, Jacob crossed his arms as she finished.

"Looks aren't everything girlie," Jacob smirked. "I'll show you."

With one arm, Jacob brought Bella to him in a quick swift movement. "H-How?"

Jacob's lips was centimers from hers, her brown eyes pratically begging him to. "Like this."

Their lips finally met for what seemed like a long time until Jacob finally separated.

The two looked to see Edward himself staring at them with his jaw wide open, his basketball dropping to the floor as it added to his grief of pure sorrow.

"H-Hi Edward." Bella nervously laughed. "I know what it looks like but it's not-it isn't really-i'm sorry!"

Edward kicked a pebble. "Nah, it's cool. I'll leave you two be."

Bella released from Jacob's firm grip and chased after Edward, who kept walking and possibly ignoring her. "EDWARD WAIT! PLEASE COME BACK! I LOVE YOU!"

Jacob sighed and wiped a bit of lip gloss of his bottom lip, smelling it. "Hmm, strawberry."


	2. Rain Fall Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's amazing characters

14-year old Jacob Black continued to sit on the rock of La Push beach with his buddies, Paul and Embry.

He placed his hoodie over his head as rain droplets came about as they got off the rock and began to head home.

Jacob played with a pebble, tossing it back and forth.

"This pebble has luck." Jacob muttered, "My best friend is too busy worrying about Cullen boy."

"HEY JACOB!"

The luck has spoken as Bella came running towards the young trio, almost out of breath.

Bella stopped in front of him and stared into his eyes.

"Jacob, he accepted my apology." Bella concluded."He's a sweet guy. Why don't you like him?"

"I have my reasons." Jacob scoffed, looking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella raised an eyebrow."I'm not liking your attitude mister."

Paul and Embry snickered a laugh.

"So what, Bells." Jacob snarled."You don't even know when somebody loves you!"

Everything seemed to slow down almost time as nobody made a whisper or sound.

"L-Love me?" Bella gulped."Jacob, you?"

Jacob shook his head and bumped her shoulder."Forget I said anything, let's go guys."

Bella watched as the trio left, still in shock of what the young werewolf said to put a spell on her completely.

"HAVE FUN SUCKING FACE WITH CULLEN SWAN!" Jacob shouted."I BET HE'S REALLY NICE AND LOVES YOU COMPLETELY!"

Bella shook her head, stomped her foot, and began to head towards home.

A/N: Um, this might be my last update for a while due to hurricane Isaac situation and might have to leave, glad to see your love for the story.

Bye for now, more chapters hitting the site soon! ~ xo 


	3. Tanya

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bella walked home and went swiftly through the door, her boots filled with mud as she got out of them.

The summer was still in full spring as she decided to spend it with Charlie for fun.

Bella ran up the stairs in her socks and went take her shower, soon coming down refreshed as the smell of beef stew entered her nostrils.

Charlie put the remains in both plates, "Hey, Bells, mind getting the mail for me?"

"Sure!" Bella shouted back."Be right back, dad!"

Anxious to taste supper, Bella speed walked towards the mailbox and gathered the mail.

"Are you, Bella Swan?" A sweet voice asked.

Bella's brown eyes looked to see a girl about her age, staring at her with adorable cute eyes, giggling innocently.

She had long, curly, strawberry blonde hair was just about her height. She was very pretty that it made Bella, herself feel ugly.

"Yes." Bella closed the mailbox."Any reasons why?"

"My name is Tanya." She shook her hand."I'm Edward's girlfriend. He's a good friend of yours?"

"Of course," Bella's voice cracked, lying."Very good friends. I think we have a few classes together next year."

"Yay, I will be attending also," Tanya smiled."Another fun year of middle school. Seventh grade wonders."

Bella nodded, sticking her hands into her pockets."Well, I should go now. Nice meeting y-"

"Bella?" A voice chimed.

Edward walked towards them and calmly took Tanya's hand, Bella felt her heart shatter.

"Your friend is really nice." Tanya giggled."We just became fast friends. No wonder you like her."

"Is that right?" Edward smiled a crooked smile."Glad to hear it. I got you something, almost forgot."

Edward handed her a silver heart necklace with a fang pendant."Here, I thought you might like it."

"Thank you." Bella smiled."Well, suppers calling for me. Nice meeting you, Tanya. Bye Edward."

Bella raced back into the house without hearing Edward's response as the two lovebirds left together.

Running upstairs and landing harshly on her pillow, for the first time in a while Bella cried for the first time.

Later heading downstairs to recieve and heat her cold beef stew also known as her now shattered heart.

The night dazed as the clouds formed over the moon of Forks, Washington.

Jacob was working on a extra credit assignment when his phone rang, he answered it automatically.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered, half snarling already."What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did cullen do something?"

Bella whimpered. "Yes."

Jacob gripped the phone, almost breaking it."What? Tell me and I will kill it. No one hurts my Bella!"

"Jacob." Bella sobbed."He broke my heart. You were right. He has a girlfriend named Tanya, she's a freaking wierdo!"

Jacob didn't respond from the sudden anger building inside him.

"Can you come over?" Bella sniffed."Please, I need to tell you that I-I.."

Jacob waited but the only response he got was the line being dead, he would wait until he would get there.

His best friend and soon to be lover needed him. Cullen was a dead man to him now!  



	4. Decisions, Decisions Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters.

Bella finished eating her beef stew and placed the dirty dish in the sink, washing few remains of it off in her pajamas.

While walking through the living room, knocks on the door causing her to jump in fear.

Looking back and forth quickly, Bella grabbed the bat nearest the door and prepared herself as she yanked the door open.

"AHHHHHH!" Jacob screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed back, swinging a few times that Jacob managed to dodge but got hit on the head as she finally finished.

"Really, you just couldn't come my window of all places?!" Bella blew hair out of her face."Scared the heck out of me."

Jacob quietly closed the door, removing his hoodie."You had every to have a bat." Jacob crossed his arms."Wacking me with it!"

"Whatever," Bella rolled her eyes, laughing."Come sit."

Jacob shrugged and followed behind her, feeling sparks as he blushed when she grabbed his hand as they sat together in silence.

"So, what did Cullen do?" Jacob clenched his fists."He's in for a pounding for making you cry."

"I'm somewhat over it," Bella smiled weakly."Besides, his girlfriend is lucky to have someone that truly loves and cares for her."

"That's not true!" Jacob objected."I c-care! I care about you a lot."

Bella took his hand and squeezed it."I know, Jake, I know."

"I'll be here for you always," Jacob pledged."Especially right now since your little heart is broken."

Bella gasped as Jacob sweetly kissed her forehead and backed away slowly.

It feel like time had stopped completely as the two began slowly leaning closer, inches away from kissing when..

"Who wants lemon pie?" A now awake Charlie asked.

Bella jumped on the other side of the couch, Jacob moved a few inches back as they stared up at Charlie.

"Sup." Jacob played it off like nothing happened.

Then he quickly jolted up and put on his hoodie."I gotta go! Dad's going to kill me."

Bella waved and began to get up herself."Okay, later Jake!"

Jacob closed the door as a flushed Bella ran up the stairs, a smiling Charlie watching her.

Bella faked yawned and went up the stairs, stretching.

Bella groaned as she finished walking to the library with her new friend, Alice Cullen, who just moved to Forks along with her family a few months ago.

Rosalie turned around, Emmett and Jasper quietly chuckling at the sight of Bella and decided to help her with the books.

"It's your fault for going overboard with the books," Rosalie teased, scoffing."How many did you check out anyway, Swan?"

"Five or six," Bella whimpered, defending her pride."I couldn't help it okay? Those books were fascinating!"

"Yeah, fascinatingly heavy," Emmett joked, barking a laugh."You need some ice cream in your system. I'll buy you one."

Bella's eyes beamed."R-Really?! Thank you."

Rosalie scoffed, "She's already a mere human," Rosalie snarled."She doesn't deserve such sweet liquids."

"Well, I want to buy it for her as a apology," Emmett barked back."Besides, I happen to like the girl."

Rosalie gasped, stomped on his foot, and walked quickly to the entry way to their home, Jasper sighed deeply.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bella asked."Oh no, she hates me!"

"She already does," Jasper muttered which he recieved a loud smack on the shoulder from Alice.

Bella pouted sadly as Jasper and Alice headed towards home, casually holding hands and swinging them playfully. Emmett and Bella stayed walking.

"You still want that ice cream?" Emmett smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Bella nodded as he placed the remainder of her books in her bag as they headed down the street together towards the ice cream cart.

Children gathered with excitement as they ate their sweet treat, Bella laughed at the memory she once had when she was younger of eating her first ice cream cone.

Emmett got his money out and turned to her."So, which flavor do you want?" Emmett smirked at her.

"Strawberry," Bella smiled as Emmett paid the young worker and got the ice cream cone in return, handing it to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Emmett smirked."If you don't want to walk home, Carlisle can drive you home but for right now you can hang at our place until he gets back."

"Okay," Bella smiled as they walked together."What about Rosalie?"

"I got her," Emmett said cofidently."She won't bite as long as i'm around to protect you."

Bella laughed as they walked inside the Cullen home together as the afternoon sky brightened above them.

She was starting to like the Cullens and Edward a little bit better.

Bella waved goobye to Carlisle, watching as he left with a smile on her face and headed towards the house, exhausted.

"Bella?" A voice chimed.

Bella turned to see Edward walking towards her with his hands in his pockets.

"Edward, hey." Bella smiled."What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was wondering if.." Edward nervously scratched his neck."Would you like to go out with me?"

Bella was stunned, her beat beating like a drum and palms becoming sweaty, feeling like she couldn't catch her breath.

She loved Jacob but at the same time and didn't want to betray him but she also loved Edward deeply as well.

What will she say?

"Edward, I-I..."

"BELLA!"

TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. Decisions, Decisions Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Previously...

"Um, I was wondering if.." Edward nervously scratched his neck."Would you like to go out with me?"

Bella was stunned, her beat beating like a drum and palms becoming sweaty, feeling like she couldn't catch her breath.

She loved Jacob but at the same time and didn't want to betray him but she also loved Edward deeply as well.

What will she say?

"Edward, I-I..."

"BELLA!"

Bella turned around to see Jacob running towards her but slowed down after seeing the sight of Edward, his knuckles clenched.

"Hey," Jacob placed a hand on her shoulder and looked to Edward, his filled with hate."Hey."

Edward placed his hands in his pockets."Hello," He smiled then looked at Bella.

"We can discuss that thing tomorrow if you'd like." Bella smiled."It's already a yes right now."

Edward gave her a crooked smile."See you later, bye Bella."

Bella waved goodbye to Edward and gasped as she was soon met by Jacob's hold, his arms almost gripping her shoulders.

"Are you really going out with that guy?!" Jacob snarled."I have a bad vibe about this dude, Bella."

"Stop protecting me like i'm your girlfriend!" Bella shouted back."I happen to love that guy."

"Love him? You barely know the guy! Bella, this is love," Jacob was about to lean in but she pushed him.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore!" Bella yelled."I'm so confused. Jacob, your making it worse please leave!"

"But Bella-"

"LEAVE!" Bella sobbed, pushing him."LEAVE NOW! GO!"

Without another word, Jacob sadly left, kicking a tree as he headed towards home.

Bella slammed the door of her bedroom and collasped into the pillows, turning onto her back as she stared up at the ceiling in silence.

Her heart wanted to be with Edward but at the same time it was telling her something else, to take the right road or the bad one.

Bella shut her eyes as she drifted off to sleep, mumbling one last thing that he probably would never get the chance to hear.

"I love you, Jacob." 


	6. Chocolate Soothes The Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bella sat on the couch in the living room in her pajamas, her monkey slippers comforting her feet as she stared at the cold television screen.

Charlie was reading the daily morning newspaper as he drank his coffee, slipping a few oatmeal cookies into his mouth.

Bella turned the volume down on the tv when she felt a knock on the window, turning around to see Edward, who was motioning her to open the door.

Charlie watched as his daughter got up and answered the door, a smile on her face as Edward gave her a friendly yet sweet hug.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen," Bella introduced."Edward, this my dad Charlie Swan but you can call him Charlie."

"Nice to finally meet you," Charlie smiled, shaking his hand."Bella talks a lot about you."

Bella hide her face in her hands in embarrassment as Edward quietly chuckled.

"Well, I'm a very good friend of hers," Edward smiled."And by saying that, Would I have honorable permission to take her out on a date?"

Charlie looked to Bella, who looked the other direction, then back at Edward.

"Of course," Charlie smiled."Have her back by six and no funny business. I have a gun."

Bella's eyes widened in shock as Edward nervously chuckled as she took his hand, running out the door as fast as they could.

"Do you think it will fit me?" Bella asked as she modeled for the mirror, Alice clapped her hands together.

Bella decided to go with Edward to Carlisle to get ready and for Alice's help but most importantly to get away from Edward getting blasted through the window by Charlie.

"You look fine, girl." Alice reassured, smiling."Edward will love it and you."

Bella was dressed in a strapless blue dress, wearing a black bracelet and white ballet shoes. Her brown hair was in curls and was wearing a blue ribbon in the back to match.

Rosalie looked up from her book, "I think you look like a walrus." Then she went back to reading, smirking at Bella's unseen pout.

"Stop being a party pooper," Alice whisperd."Stop bringing people down with your cruel metaphors."

"If it involves Edward, I have my reasons. Rosalie admitted."He was my first love but we never actually clicked. I just don't like her."

Jasper came up the stairs, "Hey, party pooper come and help with the mess in the kitchen," Jasper suggested."Emmett dropped the salad again."

Rosalie closed her book, "He is such a clutz and idiot sometimes but I love him anyway," Rosalie laughed as they departed the room together.

"YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!"

Bella winced and then quietly laughed at the cullens bickering, putting her white jacket around her shoulders, comforting her as she left to go meet Edward.

Walking quietly, Bella headed to the park and began searching for him running and then slowly down by the water fountain, water sprinkling out like jets.

Bella noticed Tanya sitting next to Edward, him saying something to make her laugh.

What happened next killed her to bits as the two kissed in front of her, heart shattering at the sight.

The two separated as Bella watched with a hurt and betrayed expression.

Edward and Tanya looked up to her, looking like two deers in headlights about to get ran over by a car.

"How could you!" Bella cried."Your nothing but a liar and a faker. Have fun with Tanya, you'll have him always and probably forever!"

Bella took off running, not knowing where she was going and decided to slow down, sitting by a bench as she freely sobbed her heart out.

She needed him. She needed Jacob.

Rain poured as the night was covered in dusk as rain escaped and landed freely without a care in the park.

Bella sat by the edge of the water fountain by herself, still grieving from the pain when she felt a arm wrap around her waist.

She turned, Jacob smiled half heartly at her. "Hey," Jacob whispered."Charlie was worried and sent me here. Cullen did it again huh?"

Bella gave him a kisses chocolate from her jacket pocket and ate one for herself, "Yes, I am so sorry. For everything, Jake."

Jacob nodded, smiling."Your forgiven, Bells. Want to talk about it?"

Bella shook her head as she began crying again and laid her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist as the rain poured down.

Chocolate and Jacob both soothed her heart but not heartbreak. That took a long time to get over but with Jacob she knew she would be just fine... 


	7. Fortune Tellers, Fortune Tells All

Disclaimer: I own nothing

~ Second Half ~

Seth laughed with Bella and Jacob, they were at a chinese restaurant after a fun day at the beach.

Or that might have been because of Jacob's serious chinese craving addiction.

Seth read his and shrugged, Jacob found his strange, and now it was Bella's turn.

Seth sneaked a peek, "The fortune says Bella will never be loved by Edward."

Bella rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder, reading it again.

"They say the best things are the most unexpected," Bella finished and drunk some of her water.

"That's not so bad," Jacob smirked which made Bella blush.

"Yeah, your right." Bella smiled."Maybe it's a sign."

Seth paid for the tip and placed his phone in his pocket, "Wishing you the best of luck, Bella."

They got up and began walking towards the exit."Thanks, but I don't need luck because he is always here with me."

Unknown to her that Jacob smiled behind her while walking as they turned the corner. 


	8. Titanium

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Bella stacked her books and then put them into her shelf where her other books lie, it was just a couple days until she would turn fifteen.

Jacob flew through her window with a quiet thud, a gift in his hand."Sup, Bells!"

Bella turned around to face him with a smile, hugging him as their bodies swayed before separating with laughs.

"Your not puking your guts out?" Bella raised an eyebrow."Seth was sick for a few days from the chinese food, so why not you?"

Jacob smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, "Let's just say that's a special secret."

Bella punched his shoulder."What's up with the gift?"

"Happy early birthday, Swan." Jacob smirked."Hope you like it a lot."

Bella squealed and ripped it open, the top box flying across the room as Jacob dodged it and looked to her, slightly chuckling at her excitement.

"Jacob, it's beautiful." Bella smiled."I love werewolf necklaces. Also, I need a new dreamcatcher especially for my big day actually."

"Will do," Jacob nodded and sat beside her on the bed."So, what were you listening to?"

"Titanium," Bella placed a earbud in her and his ear."Listen to it with me, it's an awesome song trust me."

Jacob placed his hand on hers which made her blush deeply, "I already do."

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Bella took out the earbuds and smiled at him, kissing his cheek which made him blush instantly."S-Sorry!"

She looked down as Jacob touched his cheek, smiling."It's okay."

"Hey, want to watch a movie?" Bella suggested, "Anything you want."

Jacob nodded as he grabbed a movie and popped it into the mini dvd player as he layed beside Bella on the bed as they watched zombieland together.

Moments passed as Bella fell asleep on Jacob's chest as Jacob looked out the window to see that it was still daylight out then something caught his eye.

Edward Cullen. Edward was walking and eyed the window above, happening to see Jacob in Bella's room as he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Jacob gave him a mean look in response and went back to what really mattered, his best friend, soon to be lover, and most importantly Bella.


	9. Crush Castrophe!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Bella watched television in the living room, a bowl of her homemade pasta in her hands as the sounds of the doorbell chimed.

"Charlie, can you get that?" Bella demanded, whining.

A snore from his bedroom answered her question, rolling her eyes as she placed her bowl down and headed towards the door.

The door made a clacking noise, her brown slippers that almost gave away carpet burns as Jacob let himself inside.

"Hey..." Jacob trailed as he looked her up and down, non perverted.

Bella was dressed in boxer briefs and wored a white muscle tank top, her brown hair sticking out from her messy ponytail.

She was such a tomboy sometimes and Jacob hoped for when they started eighth grade, she would be quite girlier.

"I made pasta," Bella announced, whispering."Would you like some?"

Jacob thought about it for a second, cringing at the memory of the last time Bella made brownies for the game day pep rally during sixth grade.

Let's just say Jacob was on the toilet for two days straight.

"Um, sure!" Jacob nervously laughed, regretting his decision instantly.

Jacob managed to survive, learning that her cooking wasn't all that bad.

He in fact liked Bella's cooking after all.

The two were now eating lemon pie on the couch, being sneaky as the two snatched the whipped cream can and strawberries from Charlie's personal cabinet of things.

"Really good." Jacob ate a strawberry and bits of whipped cream with his fork.

"Yup!" Bella smiled and placed her plate on the nearest table. "So, why are you really here, Jake?"

"Um, because I love you." Jacob lied.

Bella rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him playfully."Very funny. Come on be serious. Is it a crush?"

"Yes," Jacob shrugged."But not for me and it's a specific girl who really really likes me."

"Cool." Bella began to drink her milk.

"It's Leah, Leah Clearwater."

Bella spit out her milk, surprisingly it landed on just the laid out napkins set out on the table. Jacob raised an eyebrow at the odd thing that just happened.

"Dang, Bells. When did you learn it?" Jacob laughed."You have to teach me that."

"Leah?" Bella shouted, whispered and grabbed his shirt."But why? What happened? How did it even-?"

Jacob shrugged and shook his head. "I don't really know. Completely unexpected. Hey, do you have some hot cocoa?"

Bella winced and slapped him in response. "Really, dude, really?"

Jacob winced then groaned in pain as he rubbed his cheek. "OW!" 


	10. When There's Pie

A/N: I apologize for this long hiatus with this story. It's only beginning and I am trying my best. Blame school! :/

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bella smiled as she chatted with Jasper and Alice, twirling a bit in her yellow summer dress for this specific gathering.

Everyone was invited to the cullen's house as a fun gathering for the neighbors and to get to know them a little bit better.

Rosalie was reading away to pass the time in her chair, rolling her eyes often at Bella. Charlie was drinking lemonade.

"Hey, where are you?" Bella whispered, on the phone with Jacob. "You were supposed to be here. Hey, don't use that tone with me!"

Jasper nudged Emmett in the shoulder. "If things don't work out with her and Edward, I want my twenty bucks back."

Emmett chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Because look he's coming her way right now."

Pointing, Emmett caught Jasper's eye as he noticed he was right for a change. Edward was in fact heading towards Bella's direction.

Edward smiled as he headed towards the distracted Bella, who was staring at the stars after her brief arguement with Jacob.

"Hey, Bella-" He was suddenly cut off by Bella's sudden squeal.

Bella smiled as she shared a tight hug with Jacob and then separated, staring into his eyes. "Glad you made it."

"I overslept, okay?" Jacob rolled his eyes. "Luckily, my dad's here and I dodged the usual water bucket trick."

Bella twirled a free finger into her brown hair, giggling. Edward raised an eyebrow at their sudden affection.

Jacob smiled and drew something from behind his back, taking time to place it in Bella's silky hair. It was a red rose.

"I cut it before I came here to pass the time." Jacob blushed. "I-I hope you like it."

"I love it." Bella poked a finger to his chest playfully, Jacob chuckled as they continued to interact with one another.

Tanya soon joined Edward and watched at the two as well, huffing as she crossed her arms. "Cute couple."

Whipping her hair, Tanya left a startled and confused Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Everyone was getting along and eating now, playing card games and some of the kids in the bonus room playing video games.

Alice was playing chess with Jasper inside, Rosalie was serving people desserts, Emmett was being a greedy pig of course.

Tanya had left early. Edward hasn't spoken a word.

His ears perked up when he had heard the sprinkler system go off and a few laughs including shrieks.

Shaking his head, Edward headed out to see what was the disturbance. And there it was. Bella and Jacob.

"Jacob, cut it out. Haha!" Bella squealed as Jacob wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around in twirls.

"ENOUGH!"

The laughter as the two best friends looked like two deers caught in headlights as Edward stormed upon them, now in front of them.

"Boy, you are a fast walker." Jacob complimented.

Edward, not thinking it was funny, grabbed the hem of his shirt roughly and pulled him towards him.

"Hey, get off of me!" Jacob objected. "It was just a compliment, dude!"

Bella gasped. "Edward, release him. Release him now! Stop it!"

"WHY SHOULD I?" Edward snapped at Bella, scaring her. "WHAT IS HE TO YOU ANYWAY?"

"He's my best friend!" Bella yelled back, barking. "Now let him go!"

Jacob pushed Edward and then snapped a good punch at Edward as he fell to the ground. "No one talks to Bella like that!"

Jasper looked to Emmett. "Hand over the twenty bucks."

Emmett scoffed in response to him.

All was heard was, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Giving one more punch, Jacob relaxed as Bella took a grab of his shoulder as they left quickly with Charlie.

Emmett and Jasper went to Edward's aid, Emmett raised an eyebrow to Jasper. "Dude, what are you eating?"

Jasper moaned, putting his fork at the delicious object. "This pie is good!"

Edward growled at them as the two ran off like frightened little girls.

Some night, alright. 


	11. Evil BFF? Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Seth laughed at Embry, who had laughed so hard that his face was met by cherry pie.

The door chimed it's catchy bell tune as Tanya looked for a specific person. It wasn't Edward this time.

Bella stuck her tongue out at Sam, who she had just now beaten at a fun competitive laser tag.

"Someone owes me a root beer." Bella handed him the money held between her index and middle finger.

Sam rolled his eyes and headed towards the group, waiting in the line.

Adjusting her blue cap in which she wore backwards in a tomboy fashion, Bella sat beside Embry.

"Hi."

Bella looked to see Tanya, who was waving at her with a smile, Seth looked also.

"Your right, she is a bit creepy." Seth said. "Wonder what she wants."

"Shh! She's coming!" Bella warned, hissing.

Tanya squealed and hugged Bella, the sudden pain as the tightness went straight through her fingerless gloves like a needle and into her veins.

Bella let out a breath when Tanya let go.

"I think I might have bursted a lung." Bella whispered to Seth. Seth laughed at her humor, Tanya raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, fake smiling.

Tanya shook her head, "To see you, silly." Tanya giggled. "Your my best friend!"

Seth did a epic spit take with his soda while Embry coughed a "Liar!" under his breath. Bella laughed by accident.

"I am so sorry for their behavior." Bella sighed. "Nice seeing you again."

The two waved goodbye, Sam coming back with her milkshake while Bella sat, smiling as she took it from him.

"Thanks."

All of the sudden the milkshake began to bubble, Bella raised an eyebrow. "That's odd. Since when did it start doing-?"

BAM! The milkshake erupted on her face, everyone looking at her were either laughing and pointing. The boys said nothing.

Seth gritted his teeth while Bella wiped her face, Embry and Sam stared at him with gritted teeth as well.

"Tanya." They said at the exact same time.

Revenge was sweet wasn't it?

"She is so dead!" Bella screamed. "You hear me! Dead."

Bella finished wiping herself with napkins as she walked out with the boys, revenge on her mind.

Let the games begin! 


	12. Evil BFF? Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bella found herself in the mist of odd random pranks the past following days, non-edward related but tanya related.

Jacob handed her some ramen noodles. "Tanya is getting creepy."

"Paint was all over my window this morning." Bella sighed.

Jacob put down his controller and began to eat with his chopsticks, bits of ramen inside his mouth. "Tanya did that?"

"She made my hair puffy and put frosting inside my converse." Bella shuddered.

Jacob gasped, "With your socks."

Bella stared at the television, giving in a few seconds to their movie marathon of dragon ball z, sighing.

"Yes, my socks."

There was a moment of silence until the two bursted into fits of laughter over it. "That is so sick and wrong!"

Bella wiggled her eyebrows, "Payback time?"

Jacob smirked. "Payback time."

The two clapped hands before returning to their fun movie night at the black household.

Rain filled the windows of the video store as Jacob ran in with Bella, taking off their hoodies. "You are sure?"

"Positive. Follow my lead." Bella pointed at Tanya, then to Jacob.

And then it began.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JACOB!"

Some people stared at the dramatic scene.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I FORGOT OUR DATE TOMORROW!"

Bella poked her chest. "Well, another thing-!"

"HEY!"

They looked up to the manager staring at the two, pointing towards the door. "Pay for a movie or leave."

"Fine." Bella scoffed. "Blame the girll who started it all."

"And who would that be?" The manager asked.

Jacob pointed to the girl heading towards them, laughing, a bit of tongue hanging out. "The chick named Tanya."

With that said, the two bolted out the door, everything else was filled with bickering and shouts of the video store. 


	13. Breakup

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Weeks passed since Tanya's pranks finally died down and the worst was yet to come.

Bella rolled her eyes as she sat with Jacob on the large rock of la push beach, watching the scene enfolding in front of them.

Edward and Tanya were at each other's throats, emotions flying. Bella blew a bubble of her watermelon bubblegum.

"YOU ARE SO SELFISH! WHY ARE WE EVEN DATING!" Tanya shouted. Jacob quietly whistled, Bella laughed.

"WELL MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE TOGETHER!" Edward stormed off.

Bella dropped her apple, it rolling quickly into the sand, Jacob almost choked on his air or maybe just his gum.

"So, it's official then."

Bella finished for him, "They are officially broken up."

Seth ran up to them from his afternoon jog, he took his earbuds out. They stared at him. "What did I miss?" 


	14. Moving Day?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It was a rainy day in Forks as the rain poured, Bella laughed as she continued a hot bowl of chili with Charlie and Jacob.

Jacob dipped his crackers with chili and popped it into his mouth with a smack. "I'm serious. It was hilarious! Never doing it."

Charlie nudged Bella in the shoulder. "Next time, wear a helmet when skateboarding in snow. Risk taker."

Bella's fists pounded on the table. "Am I the only one weird here?"

"Yes." Charlie and Jacob said together, cracking a few laughs.

Bella rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever!" And then got up to wash her dish, stopping suddenly.

"Jacob, come here!" Bella whispered. "Come, look at this!"

Jacob shrugged and ran to see the ruckus, placing his hands in his pockets, a bit from his chain belt scrapping his skin.

"No way!" Jacob's eyes widened. "A moving fan? For who?"

Bella looked to him and shrugged. "Dunno. Come on, let's finish eating. Maybe sneak a slice of pie later on."

Jacob blushed when Bella kissed his cheek, holding his hand for a bit as the two sat down and continued dinner in silence.

Alice sighed. "You sure about this?"

Rosalie scoffed. "Positive, anything to get that Tanya chick out of Edward's hair. Besides, she is moving soon."

Alice shrugged, giggled, then skipped behind Rosalie as she continued to keep up with her fast walking, heading home.  



	15. Goodbye Tanya

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bella stopped after her morning jog, removing her earbuds as she panted, stopping on the sidewalk.

"Hi." A voice chimed.

Uh oh!

Bella faked a smile as she waved a quick hi to Edward before walking off, placing her earbuds back in her ears.

Edward ran in front of her, blocking her way, Bella jumped a little but relaxed when she felt Jacob's arm around her waist.

"Get lost, cullen." Jacob snarled. "You were flashed out the other night before, not happening again. Let us be."

Edward stuck his hands in his pockets. "Very well then. I'll let you be. Hope you will attend a farewell party."

Bella squeezed Jacob's hand then intertwined without noticing, Jacob smiled at the unexpected sight.

"Party for who? Who's leaving?" Bella asked.

"Tanya is." Edward whispered. "She's leaving today."

"Oh, okay. We will go." Bella sighed. "No funny business!"

"Hey, that's my line bells." Jacob rolled his eyes.

Edward raised his hands in defense then dropped them, watching as Jacob gave Bella a piggyback ride home.

The crowd was pumped as music filled the air as people ate, socialized, and gathered about.

Tanya smiled weakly at everyone having fun, noticing Bella and Jacob heading towards her. "Hi."

"Hello." Tanya smiled.

Awkward silence arose.

Bella fidgeted her fingers. "Listen, I forgive you for the constant pranks and mean stuff. I know it had to do with Edward."

Tanya nodded guilty in response.

"I forgive you truly." Bella smiled. "We can still be close friends. And I am very sad you are departing so early now."

Tanya tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, Jacob handed her a gift. "Here you go, kiddo. Enjoy it."

Bella smiled as she opened it, Tanya gasped and her eyes beamed. "Thank you, Jacob! I love it."

It was picture of the three being silly in a collage of photos of mostly from the mall photobooth mashed into one, she loved it.

"Thank you so much." Tanya hugged him, smiling.

"Your welcome." Jacob chuckled.

"Well, with that being said let's party until we can't party no more!" Bella shrieked with delight as they danced together.

Tanya sighed as she finished putting her things in the van, giving everyone thank you's and hugs. Tanya smiled weakly at Edward.

Edward hugged her for the longest, kissing her head sweetly. "Goodbye, my love. I'll wait for you always."

"Goodbye, everyone."

With a shed of a tear and one last smile, Tanya was out of her lives. For now. 


	16. New Start

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Happy birthday, Jacob!"

Claps and cheers roared as Jacob blew out his candles, almost being knocked down by Bella and was met by a kiss on the cheek. "Fifteen now."

"I know, it's crazy." Jacob laughed. "We will always be close?"

"Always." Bella promised.

Seth and the others congratulated him with slams of the hand and hugs, Bella smiled at the sight and drunk a bit of punch.

Cake was served and presents were soon to be open in a minute, Bella had pulled Jacob suddenly outside.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Jacob asked. "Is something wrong?"

Bella smiled, shaking her hand and taking his hand. "Here's your present."

Jacob raised his eyebrow, unsure. Bella sighed. Here it goes! Puckering her lips, she began to lean slowly forward when..

"Hey, dude!" Seth shouted running. "It's time to open gifts."

Jacob scratched his head and took her hand, running inside. "Maybe next time when the time is right."

The sad part about this was that there wasn't especially the next passing few months going by. Everything had changed.


	17. Years Notice

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Some things changed, some stayed the same.

Friends were made. Enemies were drawn.

Near futures were pratically brightened.

It was nothing but a lack of years notice by now. 


	18. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Two years sprung by fast as middle school flied and gone but for now high school was completely different now.

Sophomore year was just the beginning for them all.

17-year old Jacob Black ran through the rain as his head whipped back, giving a thanks to the mailman as he went inside his home.

Once in his room, he ripped open the mail for him and began to read it. Bella spent a fun week in Paris with Alice so she kept him posted.

Dear, Jacob

Paris is really fun and I can't wait to get home on sunday to see you. Alice is very bright indeed. Not joking.

Edward also says hi!

Jacob scoffed, even though the two were now unfortunately dating he still had a pain in his heart from it.

That was it for now at least. He thought, Maybe she will send another one on saturday. Bella really was a short writer when she wasn't in a hurry!

"Some letter that was." Jacob groaned. "Just one more day and she will be back."

Or so he thought.

"JACOB!" A sweet voice called as the door flew wide open.

Jacob turned around with wide eyes as he was soon tackled by Bella's embrace, holding her so she wouldn't fall.

"Hi!" Bella squealed, playing with his hair. "Good to see you. By the way, I like the new haircut. Sam trimmed it?"

"Whatever. Your back!" Jacob laughed, spinning her around as she laughed.

"The plane got delayed so we had to drive all the way back here." Bella whined. "It's so good to be back from a fun week."

Jacob kissed her head. "Welcome back, Bella."

Bella smiled and hugged him. "Thanks."

Charlie laughed with his daughter, bright smiles on both of their faces. It really did feel like home.

Bella stared and smiled at Jacob, who immediately smiled back at her, glowing.

The two were halfs of a broken heart and were slowly reconnecting inch by inch by every single moment they shared.  



	19. Cry Me A River

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Bella walked into the restaurant, present in her hand as she searched for her boyfriend, Edward.

Her eyes quickly fell upon him and a girl sitting at their reserved table that was for them only. But this was another story.

Getting a closer glimpse at the girl, Bella softly gasped at noticing it was indeed Tanya. What was he doing with her?

Like a flame burning a curtain, Edward placed a kiss upon her lips. Everything happened so fast then.

Bella punched Edward flat in the face then slapped Tanya hard across her face. Edward stared up at her from the ground, Tanya whimpered.

People stared at the scene with wide bug eyes. Tanya sighed. "Bella, listen-"

"SAVE IT! YOUR NOTHING BUT A LIAR! I HATE YOU!" Bella screamed, tears streaming. "GO WITH YOUR HOE! SICK BASTARD!"

Everyone was in shock including her from the word that just came out, Jacob was right about never using them but since they were older now it was a perfect time to.

With a click of her heel, Bella left the scene and ran in the pouring rain to him.

Bella's heart raced as she ran as quick as she could, got in her truck, and began to drive towards his house.

"I need you." Bella cried. "I need you so much. Jacob!"

Turning the curve and parking, Bella closed her door and ran up the stairs, heels pounding as she raised her hand to knock.

She didn't stop this time. She realized her mistakes now. Edward wasn't the one for her. Jacob was all along. She loved him.


	20. Be Mine

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Drip. Drip. Drip. Knock. Knock.

"Jacob! Open the door, now!"

Knock. Knock.

Jacob opened the door tiredly, half yawning as he noticed his best friend covered in drenched rain, crosiing his arms.

"Just hold me." Bella whispered, getting closer to him. "Please."

Jacob embraced her quietly, bits of rain dripping down from the roof of the home. His father was out with a few friends at the moment.

"I'm done with Edward completely." Bella shook her head. "No more heartbreak. You are the one that truly matters to me."

Jacob rested his chin upon her head. "Yeah, I have been telling you this since what age fourteen?"

Bella laughed quietly then looked at him with warm eyes. "Jacob, I love you."

Then their lips met in the sweetest kiss, more passionate then the ones they shared when they were kids.

Bella gasped as his lips found her neck, he had her against a wall, the door now closed. It was getting very heated.

This was different and very new to them. They weren't little kids anymore. Jacob stopped and stared into her eyes, holding onto her waist.

Bella began to walk backwards then stopped. "Jacob, I love you."

Jacob's eyes darkened, filled with pure lust. "I love you too." He smirked.

Bella bit her lip. "I want to make this night something to remember. Please, make love to me."

Jacob didn't take no for an answer as he lifted her up and carried her bridal style towards his room, them kissing passionately.

They made love that night. They had become one. One healing.  



	21. Afterglow

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Bella and Jacob calmly stared at each other calmly and quietly, no longer embarrassed.

"Well, I guess this means we're together now." Jacob kissed her hand.

Bella rested her head against her chest with a dreamy sigh. "Yes, it is."

The bask of afterglow was a change of two things: the judgement of friendship and the challenges a new romantic relationship will bring.

Jacob turned onto his back casually, chin resting on the pillow as he smiled when he felt Bella near him and kissed his cheek.

She moved back when he turned again, smirking at her. Jacob put on his boxers. "I'll make you breakfast, okay?"

Bella beamed, smiling sweetly. "Okay."

Jacob gave her one last smile before heading towards the kitchen. Bella overheard the clatter of pans, which she laughed at.

Her phone suddenly buzzed, signaling a text message. Bella looked at it. It was Alice.

Hey! Text me when you wake up! :] ~ AC

Bella sighed and placed her iphone 5 back on the side of her pillow, relaxing as she stared at the ceiling.

She was happy. He was happy. Heck, they were both happy. It finally happened. They were finally a couple.

"Life feels so good right now." Bella whispered. "Hope he is happy with Tanya. I don't need him as a burden anymore."

Bella smiled as she giggled as she continued to relaxed then randomly shouted at the top of her lungs. "I LOVE JACOB BLACK!" 


	22. Blind Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

There were blind lines as this affectionate relationship progressed.

Something that stayed glued and would always stay there forever on.

Or would it really?

Blind lines told a different story.

Bella noticed how often people would look at her differently every single time she went out with Jacob.

It felt like Edward was one of them mostly, who had spoken a word to her ever since. Alice would still contact her often.

She felt horrible inside but she was often quickly healed by Jacob's kind heart. It was all falling into place somehow. 


	23. Just An Act?

Disclaimer: I do not twilight or it's characters

Bella scratched her brown hair, dressed in blue jeans and one of jacob's old muscle shirts, the necklace he gave her around her neck.

"Yes, I am fine." Bella whispered. "Alice, I am fine really. Edward has moved on and so have I."

Jacob walked through the hall and slowed down when he heard Bella on the phone.

"Yes, I did." Bella sighed. "I was confused that night. I didn't mean to use him. I-I just needed to be loved."

Glass shattered as Bella jumped as Jacob stormed towards her, gripping her arms. "So, it was just an act?"

"Jake, no I never meant to at first-"

"IT WAS JUST A FILTHY ACT FOR YOU JUST SLEEP WITH ME? BELLA HOW COULD YOU? YOU ARE SO SICK! GET OUT!"

Bella gasped and tried to touch him but he yanked her away swiftly. "Get out now!"

"JACOB I'M SORRY OKAY!" She left out of his life.

Alice waited with Jasper for Rosalie to come out the bakery shop, holding him.

"ALICE!"

Alice turned and was met by a loud slap, Jasper had wide eyes as he stared upon Bella. "What the hell, Bella?"

Bella shook her head, tears streaming. "You happy now?" She ran off.

Jasper raised an eyebrow then comforted an confused and hurt Alice. Rosalie stopped reading her book and looked to her.

"Seems like the drama queen has some spunk after all." Rosalie commented. "Sorry, Alice."

Rosalie left the scene. Alice freed herself from Jasper's protective grasp, stomped her foot, and then walked away from the shop. 


	24. How To Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing

She was currently alone in the world, drifted in truths and lies.

Love crashed and burned for her, inside and out.

She didn't know how to love. 


	25. Boiling Point

A/N: Guys, it's been like ages. I apologize, thanksgiving break is being awesome. Breaking Dawn was epic. Jella moments. Either way, I am back. You guys ready for a new chapter? :]

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Jacob was currently sitting on a tree branch in the forest, his head resting against the hard yet gentle wood. He was in his state of mind.

He almost felt brain dead than alive, in a pattern of grief or mere remorse. He needed someone. He needed her the most.

Jacob shook it off as he dropped to the ground and balanced himself in the position of a spider, his fingernails impaling bits of dirt in them as he headed out of the forest and hopped onto his motorcycle.

Kicking it into full throttle as he went towards the trail of his home. He needed to clear his head or just needed rest.

Before he could even blink, he was now in the house and was heading towards the refridgerator, eating a muffin as he headed towards his room.

Placing his keys on the desk and removing out of his converse, Jacob dived into bed and drifted off. His father soundly asleep in the other room.

Edward was playing on his piano, the sound of melodies being sweetly heard, stopping shortly as the sight of rain dripping on his window.

"That's strange." He whispered, voice chimed like bells. "Maybe, a change in the weather."

"Seems like it." A very mysterious, sweet yet dangerous voice says.

Edward turns around and almost falls out of his chair when Tanya, now in front of him, the two now face to face. A smile on her lips.

"Hey, I didn't you expect you to be back so soon." Edward stated, green eyes beaming.

Tanya gave him a hurt look, Edward raised both of his hands in defense. "I didn't mean it like like that!"

"Whatever you say." Tanya teased, rolling her eyes as he moved over so they were now sitting.

"So, what brings you back?" Edward asked, voice very curious.

Tanya tugged a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Perspective and mostly change. I've been such a bitch to you guys back then and I want to change that."

"And mostly yourself." Edward finished for her, playing with the keys. Tanya nodded and slowly laid her head on his shoulder.

The thunder roared outside. "I've never forgot the promise I made a while back to you. That I would wait for you." Edward sighed.

Tanya looked up to him, Edward touched her hand. "I think that time is now. Not just now. Forever and always as long as we both shall live on this earth."

"I'm here for you?" Tanya raised an eyebrow as Edward got up as she got up as well only to be gently forced down back onto the seat, Edward's arms stretched out almost if he was hugging the piano himself but they

just rested on the keys. Tanya felt him come closer, no longer feeling scared yet confused. She knew where this was going.

"Damn right, woman." Edward's nose rubbed against hers affectionately. "Your not leaving me again. Never."

Tanya giggled then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Prove it, cullen." Edward wiggled his eyebrows. "Gladly."

Edward's fingertips caused the keys of the piano to display a random unheard tune as their lips met in a heated frenzy. He had never got to kiss Bella ever in his lifetime but he found something much more better.

He had Tanya. "Don't ever leave again." He murmured against her neck while planting kisses on them. "Please, don't."

Tanya moaned when he found the sensitive spot on her neck and gently grabbed his head, him now facing her. "Trust me I won't."

A crooked smile came upon his lips. "Good." He attacked her lips again. 


	26. Blood Shed

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Jacob's eyes slowly drifted open as he checked his alarm clock. It was 5:50 PM. He groaned as he got up and headed toward the bathroom.

He felt a little bit better and actually more awake after the warm water as he washed his face, still a little bit tired.

A few minutes later from washing his face, he had came back to gather some of his clothing as he went back inside to take a quick shower.

It felt like he hadn't had one in ages, almost feeling like years. He had thought back of all those times him and Bella would make mud pies and would be so dirty from it.

A different emotion entered his veins and that was pure depression and confusion. He needed something but he just couldn't find the words to.

"Bella." Jacob muttered under his breath as the water came to a stop as he departed from the tub, towel around his waist.

Using the soft towel he used earlier, Jacob washed the mirror and stared at his reflection quietly. He rested both of his arms out on the edges of the sink.

"Who am I?" It wasn't just a question to him or to anyone. He just felt like a mere lost soul.

Without her.

The remainder of the hours was Jacob in his room, staring up the ceiling thinking. A furious load of gunshots rang out outside.

Jacob didn't flinch but he felt his own body move on it's own. His feet squeaking on the cold floor as he headed towards the door and slowly opened it, looking around.

Shrugging it off and finding no one outside, Jacob slowly began to head back inside but a sound from the garage sent everything off.

He took off like a mad man and opened the doors, only to again to find no one there. His breath as he groaned in pain.

The bullet shot through his back as the person ran away, the sound coming off like a rocket as he fell to his knees.

Everything began to grow dark around him as he found himself shifting in and out of the world of the living.

"JACOB NO!" Footsteps ran towards him.

His eyes tinted as he caught a mere glance of Bella, Charlie, and Billy Black coming towards him.

"Hang on, son!"

"Open your eyes, please!"

"Jacob..."

All he saw was her worried teary eyed face before he blacked out, one word escaped his lips. "Bella." 


	27. Lay Down My Pride

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Jacob's eyes fluttered open, tears around the corner of his eyes. Slowly as much as his body would let him, Jacob looked around the entire hospital room.

He flinched from the impact inflicted on his back despite having surgery in order to get the bullet out. He was slowly healing from it.

His back was the main and only thing that really hurted him and nothing else. Patches were around the center of his waist.

Looking down, there was a tray that was still warm. The nurse might have come in while he was still sleeping.

His father was asleep in the nearest chair, he never left his side since the accident. Dried up tears showing on his cheeks.

The steam gladly escaped as Jacob opened the top, making his eyes watery. The food selection consisted of mash potatos with gravy, sweet peas, and peach cobbler.

Jacob licked his lips in satisfaction, those were his favorite. He ate quietly, without a care in the world.

The doors opened the following morning as Sam and Bella went in. It was a brightly lit hallway. The walls were painted light blue, the floor cemented rock silver, lights were lifted above the ceiling.

This hall seemed very beautiful for a few sick, gloomy patients. Sam didn't seem to agree because he was too busy heading towards the elevator, pulling Bella along with him.

While waiting for the elevator to land on the right room, an old woman eyed Bella and Sam. She quietly held her nose at the smell towards them.

"Damnit, sam." Bella cursed under her breath at the smell.

"Psst! Sam." Bella whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?" He responded back.

She pointed at the old lady then at his jacket with a frown.

Sam had forgotten about that night he went dirt bike riding in the early morning and came back all smelly and stinky from Seth's new dog.

To Bella's quick thinking, she thought of a quick plan to save Sam's embarrassing situation.

"Wow, it really stinks maybe it's my new perfume I bought." Bella looked to the woman, then winked at Sam.

"Nice save, Bells." He whispered in her ear.

Sam chuckled after he said that, which made her laugh as well. The elevator doors opened, releasing them. The old lady was the first one out, besides them.

They laughed together, making before the elevator closed behind them. This was it, the very place were Jacob was being hospitalized in this very room. Bella's heart began to pound very fast, like it was going to burst any minute.

Billy had sunt her home because she was so emotional that she couldn't have the heart to see him. She was now brave to.

Bella headed to counter with sam for the lady. "Excuse me, do you know where Jacob Black's room is?" She asked.

"Yes, I do um..." The woman paused, thinking about it for a moment.

It was like one of those "Wait for it" moments when you had to wait which killed the both of them.

"He's in room 213." She finally answered the question.

"Oh. Thank you Dr.-" Bella paused, looking at her I.D. badge.

"Dr. Caroline." She corrected her.

"Right, bye and thanks again." Bella said, waving goodbye.

"Your welcome." Caroline waved back.

In the hallway, her and Sam walked passed the doors, memorizing each one they passed by.

"Room 213, 213, 213." Bella muttered under her breath, multiple times.

Before she could even blink, they were already there.

"Room 213, here we come!" Bella said excitedly, bouncing up and down like a bunny rabbit.

"Bella, chill alright." sam said calmly and firmly, not sounding angry.

She watched as he opened the door slowly, feeling like a hotel card that would usually turn red to green.

The door suddenly opened almost like magic but without even using a wand to do it. Bella's chocolate brown eyes widened when she seen Jacob in the hospital bed, she covered her mouth in pure shock as tears streamed down.

"Bella." He said in a horsely voice.

She slowly headed towards his bed and sat on the corner of it. "S-So how are you?" She was crying by then. She hated to see him like this.

Bella remembered everyone's faces in the waiting room, depressed and gloomy with sadness.

"It still hurts." Jacob sighed. "Other than that. I have been fine a little."

Bella cried even more then relaxed when she felt Jacob's arm wrap around her waist. "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry." He soothed her.

She cried softly on his chest, Jacob flinched from the pain but didn't care at the moment. He stroked her hair with his free hand constantly.

"I'm so sorry for being a bitch." Bella sobbed. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I'm sorry about Edward. I'm sorry for everything."

Jacob wrapped his arms aound her in a hug as her sobs began to slow down. Sam smiled weakly at the sight.

They had each other now but it felt like the least of their worries that they had yet to finish and conquer.


	28. Moving On, Shaken Down

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters.

One month later...

Bella sat quietly in front of the two on the couch, endearing the warmth of the cullen home. "Hi."

Edward remained quiet. Tanya, who had returned a couple of days ago, remained quiet as well.

A awkward silence grew between them.

Edward watched as Tanya got up, ready to attack. Bella closed her eyes and drew in a breath.

"Stop it now." Edward snapped, yanking her down.

Tanya blew some hair out of his face.

"I know our relationships haven't been that great these past few years," Bella reminded. "And I know I haven't been the best girl either. F-For coming in between you two."

Rosalie looked up from her book.

"I will no longer stand in your way. You two deserve to be together." Bella stated. "And I am sorry, I have been such a-"

"Bitch?" Tanya finished for her. Edward gave her a warning gaze.

"Exactly." Bella sighed. "Edward?"

He looked to her. "Yes?"

Bella smiled weakly. "I am hoping we can still be friends."

As an answer, Edward got up and walked towards her, she got up as well.

Bella softly gasped as they embraced into a hug. She returned it with a smile.

Separating, he took her hand and placed a kiss upon her cheek. Edward smiled.

"Uh, it's nothing special but I know you wanted me to do that."

She smiled. "Since I was thirteen."

Bella looked down and placed her hands in her pockets, enjoying the warmth inside.

"There's somewhere I need to be," Bella looked out the window.

She waved goodbye as she opened the door. "Once again, I am sorry."

Bella left, hopping in her truck as she headed down the road.

Memory lane remorsed then.

The sunlight beamed as Jacob looked out of the window, Charlie placing plates on the table.

He quietly ate a blueberry muffin. He had recovered this following month. Also, the shooters wherea abouts were completely unknown.

Using his napkin to clean his hands and throwing the leftover paper in the trash, Jacob disappears to meet her.

Bella's red truck driving into the distance and curving to a stop.

Once she got out, she was met by Jacob's arms in a hug, spinning her around. "Hi." Bella greeted tiredly.

She got something out of the back of the truck and came back to him with a smile.

"Hey." Jacob smiled as they walked together, bits of snow on their boots.

It was now officially December in Forks, Washington. Which meant plenty of snow and quite the fun for everyone.

"How was it?" He asked, voice a bit raspy as he intertwined their hands.

"Good." Bella confessed and snuggled into his shoulder with a smile.

They both entered Charlie's home with smiles, Bella snuck a extra present in and placed it around the tree with a grin.

"Welcome back." Charlie said with a smile. "The food is ready. Let's feast shall we?"

Seth came from out of the bathroom with an exception of "Sure!". Bella had forgotten she had invited him.

They all sat down and began to feast with the occassion of laughs of stories. Things were moving along and no longer shaken down. 


	29. Flashbacks, Future Swell

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Turning onto her side and placing a free hand on her stomach, Bella sighed with remorse.

She was exhausted for the day since helping the cullens chop pieces of wood for their fireplace, much to Rosalie's dismay.

Emmett was constantly flirting with her throughout the day which she didn't seem to mind yet also ignored, this resulted his beat up converse earning a stab from Rose's sharp heel.

Bits of snow stuck to the windows as well as fog.

Through boredom, Bella got up just to draw through the fog of her window of Jacob's first and last name.

With a smile, she drew a heart around it. "Bella!"

"Yeah, dad?" She answered back.

"Uh, someone's here to see you." Charlie replied, voice a bit strain.

"Okay, i'm coming!" She walked out of the door, barefeet hitting the stairs as she walked down them.

"Okay, who is-" Bella was cut off by a sweet gentle familiar voice.

"Long time no see."

"It?" Bella finished, gasping softly. "No way."

A smile came upon the woman's lips, eyes dazzled with pure sparkle light in them both, almost of pure joy.

Nothing but a tear came down Bella's cheek in dead silence response as her voice suddenly cracked altogether.

"M-Mom?"


	30. Apology, Forgivng, Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Quick note: We are officially in the third half, peeps. Second half lasted from chapters 7-29. Third half guys! Shocker dropper in this one!

Previously...

"M-Mom?" Bella managed to spill out, looking at Charlie then at her.

Charlie welcomed Renee in with a weak smile, Bella towards their direction, leaned back her free hand, and closed the door before walking on.

The sound of utensils and food being eaten filled the now gone confusing despair of the Swan family.

Bella added whip cream to her apple pie. "So, how is life?" Her mother asked.

"Great." She added another. "School is nice." Added another dab of cream. "Just fine."

Charlie wiped his face with his napkin. "She's been just fine, Renee."

It felt like she missed out on her daughter's life but not all the way completely.

Bella got up. "Um, I am to going to refill your glass of lemonade."

Taking her glass, Bella scratched her head nervously as she entered the kitchen.

Taking the quite large jug of ice cold lemonade as she poured it, Bella felt a kiss on her cheek then on her neck.

She almost would have dropped the glass of lemonade if Jacob hadn't been holding her, smirking as he seen her knees go weak.

He always did have that affect on her. "You sure you want to do this?"

Bella thought clearly. She did invite him over and for her to finally come clean with her mother with their relationship.

"Yes. Now or never." Her voice filled with determination.

The two walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, Jacob and Renee, who had already said their greetings, hugged it out.

Bella gave her the lemonade as Charlie took the dishes to the kitchen.

The two were next standing next to each other, gulping in pure nervousness.

"Mom, you know me and Jacob are best friends right?" Bella reminded her.

Renee nodded her head at them, they were less nervous now.

"But, what if we weren't always just that?" Jacob suggested.

Renee didn't get the memo but quickly got on board when her eys light up the sight of her own daughter and her official lover hold hands.

"So, you two a-are?" Renee struggled to find the right words.

"Dating." Jacob finished for her, smiling. "You can feel free to slap me or kick my ass if you want."

Bella stared at him with alarmed wild eyes.

"It's fine. I am okay with it. Your happy and that's all that matters."

Jacob and Bella looked like two kids in a candy store at her final acception.

"I will take good care of her." Jacob promised. "I love her too much to lose her now."

Bella looked at him in pure awe, squeezing his hand gently. And without hesitation, Bella embraced her mother in a loving hug, bodies swaying back and forth.

Bella looked to Jacob and in a whisper said, "Thank god, we didn't tell her about the pregnancy."

Jacob's face went pale. "WHAT!" 


	31. Baby On Board

Disclaimer: I own nothing

WEEKS LATER.

"Damnit, give me the ice cream!"

"No, you are not having ice cream with the soon to be child of yours inside of you!"

Jacob and Bella were at each other's throats again, it was another installment of her many mood swings.

Both 19, they were both seniors along with the others. They had a past few bumps in the road but they were still happily in love.

No matter how much they would argue.

It was totally worth it. Am I right?

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for the short chapter but I have good news, every single day will have one or more chapters. Like Dec 20, 21, and 24 will have two chapters total which mean twice the updates._

_December 18, (Today), 19, and 22 will only have one. Also, I will not update the rest of the fourth and final entry until January 2013 which is the final deadline for the entire story completely._

_So, enjoy the story while it lasts. Only 14 chapters left. 45 total. Also, thanks for your amazing support!_


	32. Chain Of Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Three-year old Bella Swan wondered of how she even got in this situation in the first place, crying her eyes out after Tanya put gum in her hair during recess._

_The thought of her cutting her hair made her own skin boil at ease. It was the worst day ever._

_"Are you alright?" Bella looked up to see her childhood and best friend, Jacob now in front of her, hands in pockets._

_Getting a closer look at him and realizing, with her cheeks flushed, Bella squealed and tried to hide her hair with her hands but gave up after finding it completely hopeless._

_Jacob quietly smiled, finding it quite cute of her acting shy around him. Despite him having feelings for her._

_He sat down beside her. "I heard what Tanya did to you. That chick is just plain nuts. Why did she do it?"_

_Bella shook her head. "Because, she saw me offering Edward my crayons which she didn't like and the next thing I know I have gum in my hair after messing with glitter."_

_"That's horrible-"_

_"And now I have to end up cutting some of my hair out!" Bella whimpered. "This is worst day ever!"_

_"I think it just got worse." Jacob warned._

_Bella looked to him. "Why did you say that?"_

_"Because, Tanya is coming this way with something in her hands." He gulped at the sight of her getting closer._

_Jacob got a closer look then gasped. "She has sand balls from the sandbox. Run for it!" Grabbing their arm, the two fled the scene._

* * *

_Seven-year old Bella Swan sighed and wiped a couple of tears while packing for oakford summer camp which she wanted to go to and at the same time she didn't._

_There were actually two problems._

_#1 - Tanya would be attending the same camp as her unfortunately_

_#2 - She would miss Jacob like crazy and did not want to leave his side at all._

_Charlie did a side knock on the opened door. "Almost ready, kiddo?"_

_As a response, Bella nodded her head while looking at her zipped backpack and suitcase, ignoring the main answer behind it completely._

_With a smile and giving her a kiss on the head, Charlie left with a smile on his face then headed downstairs. "Blueberry waffles are waiting on the table!"_

_She hiccuped. "Okay!" They were leaving in a couple of minutes anyways._

_Bella slung her backpack on her shoulder and carried her suitcase in the other hand as she headed downstairs quietly, once she was there, Bella placed her items by the couch as she sat in her seat and began to eat her breakfast._

_A knock on the door was heard, Charlie finished cooking the eggs just in time as he headed towards the door, opening it as Jacob came in with a smile._

_"Hello there, Jacob. Made it just in time." Charlie greeted._

_Jacob smiled and looked to Bella, who gave a weak smile and a frown upon her face. "Is she feeling okay, Charlie?" Jacob asked him._

_"I don't want to leave you here by yourself. No way. I'll miss you like crazy!" She blurted out suddenly._

_Jacob was at a shock for words but then smiled at her caring for him. "I will be fine, Bella. Seth and the others will keep me company. It's fine, woo!-"_

_He almost fell to the ground as she tackled him into a gentle tight embrace, her hugs always did knock him flat. She smelled like peaches._

_She sniffed. "Are you sure?" She buried her head into his chest, shaking her head back and forth._

_"Yes." Jacob smiled. "Besides, I can finally practice my karate skills and hopefully have permission to finally use my motorcycle. Like my dad would ever let me."_

_Charlie quietly chuckled._

_Bella refused to let go. In a mixture of emotions of sensitivity, confustion, remorse, kindness, and most importantly love._

_"O-Okay, I will go." The words scratched her like a record player. "I will go."_

_Jacob sighed and rubbed her back. "It will be fine, Bells." He sweetly kissed her forehead._

_And that was the day she gained strength and the mere lesson of letting things be no matter how hard they seem._

* * *

_"Dude, give Bella her mail back now!"_

_"Or what? Your gonna punch me?" The bully teased, sticking out his tongue at him._

_Jacob growled at him, fists clenched, Bella holding onto his back protectively as they were face to face with him. There was a rumor going around of some mail thief in Forks, Washington that would steal for the heck of it._

_Turns it he decided to mess with the wrong person of course. "Give it back to her. NOW!"_

_"What are you her boyfrind?" The boy smirked. "Because, I don't see-Ahhh!"_

_Jacob punched him right in the nose as he fell flat on his back, struggling to get up from the pain but managed to before running away screaming like a girl._

_Smiling weakly, Jacob handed her the mail. "Your welcome."_

_Bella's eyes dazzled and beamed. "Wow. You could be my helpful bodygaurd!" She pointed at his nose playfully. Jacob rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Jacob smirked as they headed back inside the house for cake and ice cream for her eighth birthday._

_Holding the mail in one hand, Bella jumped onto Jacob's back as he happily gave her a piggyback ride towards that way._

_He was her protector but more like her knight in shining armor in Bella's eyes anway._


	33. Odd Eve

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It was finally christmas eve in all of Forks, Washington and everyone was happy for it especially Charlie of course.

Snow was falling. Faces were gleaming.

"It's christmas eve!" Charlie bellowed. "Gift opening time but one only."

Bella shrugged as she sat on the couch with the rest of Charlie's friend, her mom helping pass Bella hers.

It was a productive christmas eve so far. Jacob was spending his with his family as well as the others.

Bella opened hers which a very small yet large gift almost like a box then gasped like a little kid in a candy store, it was a collecters edition of the first five seasons of the show, "True Blood".

Renee laughed at her daughter's reaction. Charlie smiled. "Your welcome, I know you liked them because you talk to Alice all the time about them. She's a awesome best friend to you."

"Thanks, dad." Bella hugged him with a smile. "You are the best!"

Renee handed Bella hers. "One last one until tomorrow morning. Enjoy, sweetheart." Renee said with a sweet smile.

Bella opened it quietly and smiled. "It's wonderful mom, thank you. I always wanted a special scarf."

It was indeed a special scarf, which had designs of her hometown all around it and she loved it very much. It was the best thing her mom ever gave her.

"Thank you so much!" Bella said with glee, hugging her. "I love it!"

Renee smiled along with Charlie. It was a great day and most importantly christmas eve with them all. It was a sheer joy for the swan family.


	34. A Very Forks Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bella pulled a fake weak smile upon her lips around her high school friends on the red velvet couch, which looked quite a mixture between a cupcake or blood.

She was officially one month and couldn't be happier. But, it felt quite uncomfortable to say the least.

From the corner of her eye, Jacob was cracking a joke with Sam while they drunk egg nog together, bits of it attaching to their lips.

It was a fun night so far.

"Merry Christmas!" A chime jolly voice beamed.

Bella looked up to see Alice bouncing up and down in front of her, Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder which automatically made her stop.

"Too much sugar and gingerbread." Jasper answered for her. "With a little bit of egg nog on the side."

Bella sighed. "That pretty much explains it." She laughed.

Jasper smiled and handed her a present, "Alice got you this. Enjoy."

Bella was minutes from opening it but Jasper was shoved a few feet from a powerful Emmett, who gave her his gift. "No, she is opening mine!"

They were the same age as her but still acted like twelve year olds, Bella rolled her eyes.

The two started bickering all at once over who should give Bella which gift. No one won of course until Jasper flicked Emmett in the forehead then took a sick hyper Alice with him, carrying her bridal style up the stairs to her room for some rest.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at them then looked carefully to see what Emmett was planning. She always did view Bella as her rival.

Emmett smiled as she opened it with a bit of less ease, feeling Rosalie watching her every move. She finally opened it with a gasp.

It was a beautiful painting moral that showed a dancing ballerina with a gleaming smile on the woman's face, reminding her of all the times she tried out with her mom for fun which she didn't really like because she viewed herself as her not being good at it. In other words, "I suck."

"Oh, I love it!" Bella smiled then placed it back in the secured gift box. "Thank you, Emmett!"

Bella gave him a short hug then a playful punch on the shoulder. "Thanks, again!" She headed towards the kitchen to get some water.

She came out of the kitchen. "Nice gift." Rosalie stated, voice a bit of edge of bitterness. She almost spilled her water. "T-Thanks."

With a heavy sigh, Bella headed towards Jacob's direction with her gift, laying her head on his shoulder as he automatically wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How's my favorite girl?" Jacob smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Great." Bella sighed dreamily. "I didn't get you a present."

Jacob shook his head and chuckled, placing his hands on her shoulders as they were now facing each other. "You are my present."

Bella's cheeks flushed at the thought of him meaning something else as well dirty or perverted and wanting to slap him. He quickly shook his head, already knowing what was going through her head.

"No! No! I meant," He took her hand. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You really are a gift to me and in my heart."

Bella's face was left in complete awe as he grunted as she suddenly pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss. Their eyes opened when they felt the camera flashed, glancing while their lips were attached to one another.

Seth's lowered the camera with a large grin. "Yeah, that one is a keeper."

It was a very forks christmas indeed.


	35. Time's Judgement Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Bella paced back and forth, worried sick since Charlie didn't come back for a while since she made dinner.

The door finally opened and in came Charlie, Bella sighed of relief then smiled. "Thank god, your okay."

He looked a little down than his normal cheerful side, Bella noticed immediately. "Something wrong, dad?"

Charlie was about to open his mouth to speak, Bella cut him off. "Did something happen at the station?"

He shook his head once.

She guessed again. "Did someone die?"

He once again shook his head at her. Bella licked her lips and tried to think even more.

She groaned. "Okay, I give up. What is it?"

Instead of an answer, Charlie took Bella's hand and lead her to the couch, where they now sat in silence.

"Dad, your scaring me. Please, answer me." Bella begged, inches away from crying.

Charlie drew in a breath then stared into her eyes. "Bella, I have.."

"Have. Have what?" Bella urged him to continue. "Stomach ache? Virus? Something much worse?"

Charlie shook his head at the first two then nodded his head once at the last one.

The puzzle was almost set.

Bella sighed. "Okay, so what is it?"

Charlie coughed and a few tears spilled down his cheeks. "Bella, I have cancer."

Her world crumbled and heart shattered before her as she screamed to the rooftops. "NO! NO! NO!"

Bella gripped her head with both her hands, shaking it furiously. "No, you said you were fine and even acted like it."

Charlie whispered. "I am so sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way. Neither Renee."

"FIND OUT WHAT WAY? EVEN MOM KNEW!" Bella cried. "DAD, YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING SOONER! I would have-I would have helped you.."

"It's too late for that." Charlie whispered. "My time is almost up."

Bella shook her head. "No, don't say that. Stop saying that!" She ran full speed upstairs, drowning in her own tears.

She slammed the door harshly, gripped her head then threw something in pure anger before landing on her bed.

Drowning in her own tears until she was to the point of sleep. "Why?" She muttered.


	36. Time's Judgement Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Bella couldn't even surface what just happened in the past couple minutes but knew that there was no turning back.

Not this time at least.

She couldn't even press what was going through her mind at the time but just plain confusion and hurt.

Knocking once on the door of the black home, the door opened as Billy Black rolled to a stop in his wheelchair.

"Did you know?" She asked one simple question but deep down knew the answer.

He slowly nodded his head and a frown drew onto his face as Bella began crying once more.

It felt like doomsday to her, heck it was doomsday as far as she was concerned.

But this was not the way she wanted this to be. No way at all.

Feeling anymore horrible than she already seemed, she felt her boyfriend's presence as she overheard his voice asking what was going on, then later held her in her arms.

This was the worst thing like being stabbed with a needle or a knife in the heart. It was a horrible day dreading for them.

"Why didn't he say something earlier?" Bella cried. "I-I didn't know. I honestly didn't!"

Billy looked down. "None of us did. It is life changing."

Jacob rubbed her back. "Charlie is a strong man. He can fight this with no problems whatsoever."

"B-But, what if he can't Jacob?" Bella questioned.

Thunder ran it's coarse as a answer as rain poured down hard, entering the mud as it drained like quicksand and would soon be Charlie's life itself soon.

It was a mere hour glass of proportions. It was time's judgement...  



	37. Mind Your Business, Matchmaker!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bella felt very uncomfortable just sitting in this very living room of all things.

It was a new year for all of them all but it all felt the same, for Bella at least.

From the corner of her eye, Bella felt Emmett staring at her like usual and from the other corner was Rosalie, who was giving her a mean look.

Same old, same old. Oh, how she wanted change!

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Bella yelled, standing up. "Emmett, stop crushing on me. I'm flattered but jeez."

Bella pointed to him then to Rosalie, who just raised an eyebrow at her. "Rosalie likes you anyway! So, make up with her."

Rosalie shrugged.

"Come on, don't give me that!" Bella whispered. "I am trying to help you here because Emmett won't stop grinning like a chester cat."

Emmett smirked and wiggled his eyebrows in a flirty way at her. "It's true."

Bella sighed as Rosalie walked towards her, passing her up, arms crossed against her chest and stopping a few feet. "Mind your business."

"Matchmaker." Bella gasped as she walked away with the one last word. Emmett groaned. "Well, that went great."

Bella whipped her head around. "You are not helping at all."

Emmett grinned. "Stop doing that!" Bella demanded as she headed out the door and left.

Waving it off, Emmett sighed. "Well, goodbye to you too."

He threw his back on the couch, now staring at the spinning ceiling of the living room almost like a druken man but to him he was just plain bored to tell you the truth.

"I really am like a chester cat?" Emmett questioned then ate a piece of gum. "Naw, not at all. Not if she wants me to be."

Emmett then received a heel straight in the face, his shout echoing off the wall. "OW!"

Jasper yelled. "Emmett, shut the hell up."

Edward followed. "Lame brain."

"ME AND ESME ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Alice scoffed. "You messed up the page I was currently reading, jerk face!"

Edward quietly chuckled in the darkness then was followed by a few loud snores of his very own.

Emmett face palmed in annoyance then chuckled quietly. "Some family."  



	38. Fire And Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Bella was going to make things right this time, whether Rosalie liked it or not even if she had to force it out of her.

Knocking once, Carlisle already opened it and greeted her with a sweet smile as she walked towards Rosalie's direction, who was doing her nails.

She crossed her arms against her chest. "Can we talk please? For real this time?"

Rosalie stopped then looked at her, getting up and shrugging. "Whatever."

The two headed inside the kitchen and stopped by the counter in which Rosalie faced Bella from, who stood quietly waiting.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I do but now I don't." Rosalie admitted. "I was just jealous of Emmett giving you all the attention and making gushy faces at you all the time."

Bella gasped. "Oh, so that was it. You know I only see him as a friend."

Rosalie sighed. "Okay, if you say so."

"I am telling the truth." Bella defended. "Besides I already have a boyfriend. You can have Emmett back."

Rosalie smiled. "Deal."

"So no more fighting?"

Rosalie nodded her head. "Done."

"No more mean stares?"

She nodded her head once more.

"Talking behind my back?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Watch it, Swan." Rosalie warned. "I did no such thing as that unless you want me to?"

"No, not at all!" Bella whispered.

"Good." Rosalie shrugged. "I guess we are friends now."

Bella clapped. "Yay!"

"Don't do that." Rosalie groaned.

"S-Sorry!" Bella apologized and scratched her head when she heard the sound of footsteps.

"What's up, my good people?" Emmett smirked as he walked in casually and went to Rosalie's side. "Everything good here?"

Bella nodded with a smile.

Rosalie and Emmett smiled at each other before making out, Bella no longer felt the slightest uncomfortable at all.

Rosalie was fire. She was ice. They melted together. And were now one in the same.


	39. Gift Of A Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rosalie and Bella were now finally friends, everything seemed to go back to normal, a good kind of normal.

Well, for some people it was. Some others not.

Charlie was still struggling with his condition and Bella was there to take care of his every need, even shedding a tear everytime she saw him.

Jacob and Bella were happy that the baby would be due in almost a week since it was growing at a rapid rate and began giving first kicks much to their joy.

Edward went on a trip to Paris with Tanya for the one-year anniversary celebration.

Emmett finally got noticed for his hidden talent for baseball by a famous sports manager which would be great for him in the mere future.

They were all friends again but no they were all like family at this point, sticking together like glue through thick and thin.

It was all that mattered as long as they all had each other to pull through. Like unlinked puzzle pieces.

The gift of a friend.


	40. Closer

A/N: A nice early christmas gift for my wonderful supporters. This was originally planned for January 3rd but I decided to give you all a sweet treat until all the final four are released in that month since I am releasing these two today.  
I enjoy your wonderful reviews, I love you guys. Here you go and have a happy holiday!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

~ Fourth Half ~

YEARS LATER

The dawn of January blossomed as well as the happy graduates of Forks High. They were now in their early 20's.

The leafs were laying a top on Bella's truck as she suddenly screamed in pain. It was coming closer and closer.

Jacob ran to her side, holding her hand which she automatically gripped. "Are you alright?"

The hormones and mixed everything in. "Do I look okay? I am nine months pregnant. Y-You ow!"

Bella whimpered as she rubbed her stomach in comforting circles with a weak smile, gripping his hand. "It hurts."

"I know, it will get better-"

"JACOB!"

His eyes filled with alarm as they almost bugged out of his head. "What? What is it, Bella?"

She gasped and looked to him. "My water broke. The baby is coming."

His face was pale as snow itself. "Oh shit!" 


	41. Birth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The doctors ran with speed as they delivered a pregnant Bella into the room, Jacob was to remain in the waiting room with the others.

All they heard was her constant swears and screaming, Edward laughed at the swears but was elbowed by Tanya in response.

"Ouch!" Edward whispered.

His green eyes looking up to see an old lady checking him out, he cringed and scooted closer to Tanya.

"Hope she's okay." Alice sighed as she intertwined hands with Jasper.

"Bella is a badass fighter." Emmett commented. "She can handle birth."

"Go check on her then." Alice challenged with a raising eyebrow. Emmett shrugged and went towards the area of the room.

They waited. Edward raised a finger. "Wait for it."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" A croak whimpering Bella barked at him.

"There it is." Edward smirked as he went back to reading his magazine or at least pretending to.

Emmett came back, playing it off like nothing happened but everyone just laughed in his face.

A few hours finally passed until the doctor came in with a smile, staring at Jacob. "She's ready to see you, sir."

Jacob followed him into the room, coming in quietly and taking in the sight of his girlfriend holding their own.

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations." He left without a word as Jacob began to slowly walk towards her.

"My sweet?" He whispered. She looked up with a smile. "Come see her."

In this moment, he felt very emotional and proud as he came to her side and glanced down with her. And there she was, staring at them with gentle eyes.

"Meet Lily." Bella handed her slowly to him as he held her, tears in his eyes.

Lily had Jacob's glossy black hair and Bella's eyes, her skin silky and russel-colored. She was like heaven to both of them.

The others quietly came in and took in her sweet personality as they watched Jacob cradle Lily with smiles on their faces, a few tears escaping Rosalie, Alice, and Esme.

"Hi, little one." Jacob smiled. "I'm your dad."

Lily giggled in response, Bella smiled sweetly at the sight, crying herself. They have made it so far in their relationship and felt they could accomplish anything now.

"When she gets older, we are so wrestling and playing video games." Emmett commented, Rosalie smacked his shoulder.

Everyone laughed as they took in their little piece of heaven which was Lily herself.


	42. Miracle

Disclaimer: I own nothing

They now had a daughter of their own, a wonderful sweet daughter.

As a kind gift, the cullens decided to pay and give them their very own home in which they were thankful for.

They could visit their parents anytime they felt the need to.

Weeks passed and they felt something was missing in their relationship all along and that was marriage.

They happily married on january fifth and couldn't be even more happier.

Through the hard times and bad times, they remained strong and couldn't love each other even then they do now.

Lily was happy. They were happy.

Jacob spun her around in circles, his arms wrapped around her waist. "I love you, Mrs. Black."

Bella laughed as he put her down and pecked his lips. "I love you more, Mr. Black."

The phone suddenly rang. They looked to each other and laughed. "Alice." They said unison.

Bella picked up the phone and placed it to her ear. "Black residence. May I ask who's calling?"

A lot of loudness was heard on the phone. "Billy, what's wrong? Wait, what happened?"

Jacob stuck his hands in his pockets as he waited with a concerned face.

"Okay, okay, I will be right there! Just get Sam to take him there!" She commanded, voice cracking.

She turned around slowly, she looked pale like a ghost. "Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob asked, running towards her.

"It's Charlie." Bella dropped the phone then fainted in his arms. "Bella, hey! Bella, wake up! Bella? BELLA!"

All was heard was the dead dial tone of the phone. 


	43. Bone Drive

Disclaimer: I own nothing

She felt her own heart pounding as she ran down the hospital hallway where all the rooms lie after asking which room Charlie was in.

"Room 815. Room 815. Room 815!" She chanted, muttering. "Room 815!"

There it was! Her converse came to a stop as she drew in a breath, opening the door as it shined a slight light then vanished.

Jacob walked in behind, carrying Lily, who was exploring the room with every glance she got.

The tv was blue and the heart monitor was doing a steady flow of rhythm, slowing down and fading out more and more.

There lay Charlie, in all his glory, bits of gray from his beard showing as a was a clear tube attached to his wrist, veins showing.

Bella remembered when she was in this very condition at age seven, when she lost breathing and had to transported to the hospital, worrying Charlie sick with worry.

Only this time she was the one with worry. "D-Dad?" She croaked out.

Taking in a deep breath and trying not to cry, Bella slowly came across the bed and placed her hand on his cold one. She looked to Jacob, "He must be sleeping right?"

Jacob remained silent, that was the answer she didn't want. Sam just said Charlie fainted and that was all, it was much more than that now.

"Dad? Dad! Daddy, please wake up!" Bella cried. "Please, awaken!"

The door flew open as a couple doctors began to pull her away from his grasp. "Miss, I think you should leave." One of them recommended.

She wasn't listening as everything in her body felt like it was shutting down as her vision became a blur.

"He's gone, miss." All she heard on constant repeat. "He's gone. I am so sorry!"

"CHARLIE!" She cried as they escorted her out of the room.

Bella, herself felt lifeless as she kicked the wall hard. Lily began to cry at the very sight of her own mother crying.

Jacob wiped Lily's tears away with his thumbs. Bella shook her head. "This isn't real. It isn't real! Is it?"

Renee came running to her daughter's aid. "Is he?" Bella cried in her arms. "Why? Why?"

Charlie was gone from their lives forever.  



	44. Healing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Second to last chapter. I enjoyed writing this story so much. Can't believe it will end. It's been great. (8/26/12-1/6/13).

Days passed since Charlie's death and everyone tried their best to deal with it, Bella broke down the most.

Weeks later, a funeral was arranged for him. Bella decided to go, originally torn to go or not.

Jacob and her mother gave her strength to go on.

It still felt incomplete.

Healing was needed.

Hearts were dismayed.

Youth stayed loyal.

Strength stayed in it's bravery.

The stronger they got from this, the braver they felt.

He was in a better place. A loyal, kind, and funny man who did his part in this world.

Healing was needed.

Healing conquered.

Healing prevailed.

Healing soothed the heart. Healing soothed the soul. She had her healing from him. She became a better person because of him.

The future drawed it's course, to the point of oblivion.

Future swell.


	45. End

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The sun shined through the windows as it shined on Bella's warm skin, who was still in her husband's embracing hold, the sheets like velvet.

Lily was soundly sleeping in her own room. Bella's eyes slowly opened and smiled at her husband's sleeping face.

Quietly moving his hand away as she slipped on her robe and headed downstairs to begin breakfast.

She enjoyed their life together ever since her father's death, gracing a weak smile as she started the pancakes.

"Knock. Knock!" A cheery voice beamed as Alice let herself in.

"Hey." Bella smiled as she sat down. "How's life?" Alice asked her, voice curious.

She flipped one of the pancakes. "Great. Lily is asleep so don't wake her."

"Lily has grown so much," Alice smiled. "Such a joy to have."

Bella nodded in agreement as Jacob soon came down the stairs, scratching his head with a yawn, boxers in all as he went to his wife's aid.

"Last night was great," He whispered in her ear, giving her a kiss. "I love you so much."

Bella giggled. "I love you too." She then placed a pancake on each three plates. "Breakfast is ready!"

She gave Alice one, Jacob, and hers. They ate quietly until they heard a "Dad!" come from Lily.

Jacob smirked. "I got her," He sprinted upstairs. Bella laughed and bite her lip.

Alice wiped her mouth with a napkin with a smile. "Some life huh?"

The door suddenly yanked opened as Emmett and Edward came in play fighting, Jasper casually walked in. "Idiots."

Bella gasped as she was met by Rosalie's embrace and looked to Alice with a laugh. "Yup, some life."

Everything was perfect for everyone as they continued to live day by day like connected puzzle pieces.

This was forever.


	46. AN

A/N: I originally planned on concluding this story on January 6, 2013 but some of you love this story so much that I am now having second thoughts on this.

One main important question to all my viewers: Should I continue this? :) 


	47. Practice Makes Perfect

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"And now you know you just touch the key like this." Edward instructed with a smile.

Bella let out a nervous laugh, she had asked for a piano lesson since it was her first time trying something new.

Edward was glad to help her. "See, there you go."

Bella smiled as she got the hang of it. "Thanks for helping me."

He smiled. "No problem."

Emmett looked up from his book. "Practice makes perfect." He teased.

Bella clapped her hands together, Edward laughed at her sarcasm then she rolled her eyes.

Alice sighed. "Well, thanks Edward but me and Bella have to go shopping now."

Bella's eyes beamed. "Oh, yeah that's right dress shopping." She hopped up from the chair.

Before she could say her thank you's, Alice had already grabbed her arm and they were out the door fast.

"Bye you guys!" Bella shouted as the door closed.

Jasper came down the stairs then raised one eyebrow. "Dress shopping?"

Edward and Emmett looked at him then at each other. "Yes." They said at the exact same time with a laugh.

Jasper shrugged then sat down by Rosalie, who was polishing her nails. "Girls will be girls."

As a response, Rosalie punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Done. How about some cupcakes?"

Emmett looked uncomfortable at her sudden kindness. Rosalie shrugged. "Oh, well more for me."

Edward ran and walked beside her. "No! I earned them fair and square from the last time we had a cupcake brawl."

"Jasper and Emmett threw them at the walls from a sugar high well mostly Jasper." Rosalie stated.

"Whatever! Let's just make something sweet for a change and not be all healthy all the time!" Edward barked.

Esme came from around the corner. "Heard that!"


	48. Apocalypse (1)

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Eleven-year old Lily Black stormed out of the door crying, running fast into the rain without a care in the world.

She needed to get away!

Jacob ran out. "Lily, wait I didn't mean to yell! Come back."

She didn't listen. The thudding of thunder pounded into her ears as she headed towards Billy's home.

She ran faster than she ever has in her life. Not even bothering to knock, she bursted into the home.

Billy jumped with wide eyes at the sudden action but calmed down quickly. "Lily, what is it?" He asked, concerned.

Lily gripped her head. "I don't know, I just don't know! I-I need to leave. I NEED TO LEAVE!"

she ran off without a word and the next place where she ended up next was the one place she went to when something bad happened.

The forest.

Slowing down and sitting down, Lily rested her head against a tree softly, thinking she was alone. Turns out she wasn't.

A growl and whimper was heard. "Huh?" Lily looked around, eyes falling on something heading towards her.

"Dad? Mom? Is that you?" Lily asked, getting a little scared.

And there it was, a tall and gangly sandy colored fur wolf staring dead at her. It began to move towards her.

Lily looked for a weapon but couldn't find one, she tried to move but she couldn't. "N-No, stay away! Keep away from me!"

The wolf ignored her and nestled her as a friendly gesture. "Hmmm?" She stared at it.

Then something happened, almost like a blinding light she couldn't take her eyes of it neither could he. They were drawn together.

Lily blinked, gasped, then fainted against the tree. The rest was a blur.


	49. Apocalypse (2)

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

_Everything you know is about to change forever..._

The door flew open, chimes sounding off in the mist of thunder as Billy came out front, bits of rain attached to his wheelchair.

He sighed, breathing in the slight calmness of air, closing his eyes.

"You sure she was here a few hours ago?"

"Of course, Lilian was here! I just don't where she ran off to!"

"You shouldn't have yelled at her then!"

The footsteps came closer then stopped at the edge of the stairs, Billy opened his eyes to Bella and Jacob, who were soaking wet.

"I haven't seen her since she came here," Billy confirmed.

"I FOUND HER!"

Bella and Jacob turned to see Seth heading towards them walking, eleven-year old Lily Black in his arms sleeping.

"She's fine," He soothed. "Just was frightened in the forest that's all."

"Seth, tell me you didn't..." Jacob trailed off.

"Didn't what?" Bella questioned, raising one eyebrow then looked to Billy, who remained quiet.

Seth stopped dead in his tracks at the serious tone in Jacob's voice, who was now looking at his own father for answers.

"It's too soon, Dad. I wish it didn't happened but it did." Jacob whispered. "They are no longer stories now."

Billy shook his head slowly at him.

"What stories?" Bella asked. Jacob turned to her. "The ones I used to tell you when we were kids. About the legend, werewolves and the cold ones. It's finally happened now."

Bella's eyes went from soft to cold real fast in an instant, ready to attack. The tattoo on his right shoulder. Everything.

It felt like the whole world was spinning now in a spiral.

"Lily..." Jacob gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

Bella screamed at the top of her lungs, eyes falling onto Seth like daggers. "YOU IMPRINTED ON HER?"

Lily's ears perked up. _Imprinting? What was it exactly?_, She thought.


	50. Standing Ground (1)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Lily's eyes opened and gazed up at her ceiling of her bedroom, now laying safe and sound.

The cold air breeze entered her room, her long black hair flowing as she slowly came out of her bed like a ghost.

She wanted answers from everything that happened last night. The forest, Seth, and the whole wierd imprinting?

It was so strange to her in more ways than one because her dad had put a dreamcatcher in her room because she thought it was just a mere pretty gift to keep her away from nightmares.

"This isn't just a problem anymore." Jacob's voice came from downstairs.

Lily drew in a breath and headed slowly downstairs coming to a stop, hiding and quietly listening.

Bella crossed her arms. "I know it isn't just a problem but a major change for our daughter. She will be a monster before we know it."

Lily softly gasped in response.

"Edward has also left with his family," Bella informed, continuing. "He'll be back in a few days."

Jacob poured some water into his glass. "Stranger and stranger."

Bella sighed. "Indeed. God, this is so fustrating!"

"OW!"

Bella and Jacob looked to the noise, slowly walking towards the stair case and noticed Lily. She remained quiet.

"Sweetheart, come here." Bella whispered.

Lily quietly came down and without a word, hugged her mother this time tightly. "Mom, something happened in the forest."

Bella looked to Jacob then to her. "What did you see, sweetie?"

They both waited for an answer. Lily drew in a breath, puckered her lips in a concentration, then looked to Bella.

"I saw a big wolf. A big wolf. It was Seth."


	51. Standing Ground (2)

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

_Previously..._

Bella looked to Jacob then to her. "What did you see, sweetie?"

They both waited for an answer. Lily drew in a breath, puckered her lips in a concentration, then looked to Bella.

"I saw a big wolf. A big wolf. It was Seth."

Bella couldn't think of any thing to say right then but to just hug her like it was her last breath.

"Uh, I-I think you should go back up to your room." Bella advised, voice cracking.

Lily quietly went upstairs, giving them one last glance. "I'll bring you some hot chocolate." Jacob said, as if reading her mind.

Silence grew by then, Bella scratched her head like a lost confused squirrel.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked, out of options.

"I guess just keep Lily away from Seth for a while." Jacob suggested.

"As great as that sounds, it is not that happened. They are like unstoppable magnets now." Bella defended.

"That's very much true." Jacob sighed as Bella laid her head on his shoulder.

He kissed his forehead. "It will all be fine, Bella. I promise."

A tear rolled down her cheek, voice a mere whisper. "I hope your right."


	52. Poison And Wine

A/N: Hi, guys. Um, I like to finally confirm that they will be 70 chapters total until the second sequel is released entitled, "My Tamed Sun". So very exciting, just finished the first chapter.

Also, thank you so very much support. I hope you like the sequel as well. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

It was a normal night at the Black home, the night stars gleaming above.

Quiet as can be, Lily snuck in her window and quickly moved to the bed, hopping on it and reading a book when the door opened.

"Hi, dad! Just reading my book." Lily smiled innocently, trying not to sound so suspicious which she already was.

"That's my girl. Bella said dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Jacob informed.

"Okay, I'll come get a slice!" Lily laughed.

Jacob smirked, shaking his head as he closed the door behind him. Lily drew in a "whew!", a tiny rock hitting the window suddenly.

Lily dropped the book and slowly walked towards it, opening it to Seth's smirking face. "Can you sneak out later on?"

As he said that, the door opened showing a confused and worried Jacob. Seth ducked his head down, fingers still remaining.

"May I ask what you were doing? Weren't you just reading a few seconds ago?" He asked in a confused yet worried tone.

Lily scratched her head. "Well, yeah I was but the stars were so pretty tonight that I just had to see them ya know?"

She laughed nervously, thinking he would buy it. He slowly did. "Okay, well dinner's ready!"

"Oh, yay!" Lily exclaimed, slamming the window followed by a loud squeak by Seth himself from his now hurting fingers.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at the noise then quickly shrugged it off as he walked with his daughter downstairs.

Outside, Seth blew some leafs off his face with a groan. "Man, life is complicated!"


	53. Missing Link

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Dinner went by smoothly as it always did except one thing was off and that was Lily's sudden fast eating.

Jacob's eyes were wide eyed while Bella just laughed at her.

"Sweetheart, I didn't know my cooking was that good?" Bella looked to Jacob, then to her. "Why don't you slow down?"

Lily gulped then drunk some water to wash it down. "But if I do, I will disappoint your good meals."

"I think you proved that understatement." Jacob teased with a laugh.

Bella rubbed her arm. "You never disappoint, I am just glad you enjoy them just as Jacob does."

"It's true." Jacob bragged. Bella rolled her eyes then took her plate. "How about some peach cobbler?"

Lily's brown eyes beamed, "Oh, I would love some!-"

She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed hopping at the window, it was Seth. Before Jacob could look, Lily covered his eyes.

"Actually mom, I would like to be excused. I think I should go wash my hands before I eat some." Lily admitted.

"Sure, of course." Bella took Jacob's plate. "Take your time, sweetie."

Lily didn't have to be told twice as she ran towards the bathroom and ran the water from the sink as a distraction, Seth quietly sprang through the window like a window.

"Ready?" He asked.

She turned the water off and took his hand. "Ready." Lily replied with a sweet smile.

A few minutes passed and Bella got up while Jacob ate. "I'm worried, she's been there for about a hour."

"Maybe, she had to use it." Jacob suggested, shrugging his arms.

"I can't take it! I am worried, I am going to go check on her." Bella sighed and ran towards the bathroom, yanking the door open.

The whole bathroom was empty. The window was wide open. No Lily anywhere to be found.

Everything was starting to happen all at once and felt like slow motion as Bella screamed to the top of her lungs. "OH MY GOD!"

Jacob ran towards her aid, turning her around and gently grabbing ahold of her arms. "What is it?" He demanded, a voice a rush.

"Lily." Tears streamed down her face. "She's gone, Jacob, she's gone!" 


	54. Tension Friction

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sounds of siren of police cars circled around the parking lot of their home. Bella laid her head on his chest. "Where could she be?"

Jacob kissed her head then rubbed her back soothlingly. "I don't know, baby, I just don't know."

Sam and Paul ran towards their direction. "Hey! Billy told us what happened. Have you guys found her yet?"

"No, not yet." Jacob shooked his head then a light bulb went off in his head. "Wait, did you just say Billy?"

"Uh, yeah why?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"That's it! Lily always hangs out at Billy's house after school or when she's sad. Let's go, Bella!" He took her hand as they ran to the car.

The motorcycle took off with a flash as they headed towards the direction of Billy's house. Bella gasped and pointed towards the light. "There's coming from the garage!"

"Got it!" Jacob gritted his teeth, slowing down his speed while coming to a stop.

Bella hopped off and ran along side him. "Maybe she's sleeping?" Bella suggested.

Jacob shook his head once.

"Playing with the tools?" She guessed again.

Another shook of the head.

"Uh, testing out the bikes?"

Another one.

Bella groaned, slamming her hands against her knees. "Damnit, Jacob what is she doing?"

"She's with some guy." He pointed out.

Bella gasped, "How do you know?"

"Because I can smell the scent of motor and his." He said convidently.

Their footsteps came to a complete stop as the two spotted their own now found daughter, Lily in the arms of Seth, both asleep cuddling.

"OH HELL NO!" Jacob growled.

They woke up at the anger of his voice, Lily scrambled away from Seth. "What are guys doing here?"

"Lily, get away from him. Now!" Jacob demanded.

"No." She fired back.

"I will ask one more time nicely, get away from Seth now." Jacob warned, voice a strain.

"I don't think you heard me the first time dad, I said no!" Lily defended.

"Lilian Marie Black, do what your father says now! We have been looking all over for you everywhere, you scared us half to death!"

Lily shrugged. "Well, isn't that a shame actually." Her voice pure sarcasm.

Something inside Jacob snapped and then there was a loud noise. Lily shrieked as she now held a hand to her cheek which held a red mark.

Jacob eyes went wide, his body shaking. "Lily, I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine!" She raised her head, tears streaming. "Don't you both see it! I love him, daddy, I love him!"

"Sweetie, you don't know what love is, you are too young to understand what is happening. This is different-"

"OH, WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU AND DAD LOVE EACH OTHER LOADS SO WHY CAN'T I HAVE SOME HAPPINESS IN MY LIFE?"

"You do have happiness," Bella smiled weakly. "You have us, you just can't have Seth right now."

Lily stomped her foot hard to the ground. "I HATE YOU!" She pushed her roughly then ran off.

"Lily, wait!" Bella was about to run after her but Jacob stopped her by gently pulling her back.

"Just give her some time," Jacob soothed. "She will come to her senses soon."

Bella choked back a sob. Seth looked at them both then looked down in pure shame.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Jacob sighed deeply. "If this gets worse then..."

Bella put a hand to his face, stroking it. "No matter how hard it gets, we will get through this together."

Jacob sighed and pulled into an embrace, kissing her head. "I hope so, my love. I hope so."


	55. Chain's Pull (1)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Okay, let me inform you guys that I am throughout this day posting EVERY single chapter of the whole story today and tomorrow. Due to my loss of chapters of the second entry, I will post a mini-series arc to take place between that progression time. It is entitled, 'The Choosen'.  
Also, my grandfather sadly passed due to cancer so I haven't been myself lately.. 3. 22. 13. .. Anyway, here's the update!

Some things were different since the afterglow of last night.

Due to anger, Lily decided to lock herself in her own room for a week as her own personal punishment.

She just needed space for a while.

Tugging a piece of her black hair behind her ear, she quietly ate in her room. A rock quietly hit her window.

Groaning, Lily got up and opened the window as Seth quickly let himself inside. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hi," She whispered back.

The sounds of birds chirping outside filled the air around them.

Seth fumbled around in his pockets. "I wanted to give you something." He got it out of his pocket.

It was a necklace which held a gray heart and white tiny wings, it was engraved "My Soulmate" in cursive letters. She looked up to him shocked for words.

"Well, do you like it? I know it's not much but-"

She looked down. "I can't accept this."

His eyes suddenly became filled with sadness. "Why not? I worked hard on this and I thought you might-"

Her fists clenched and looked up to him. "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO HAVE IT OKAY?"

"Okay, I understand." His back turned to her. "I guess I'll see you around?"

She didn't meet his eyes as he left out of her window quickly. Lily quietly closed it. "I'm sorry..."


	56. Chain's Pull (2)

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

The very next was just like any other day except for the harshful rain fall.

"It's getting real bad out there." Bella noted as she came inside.

"Yeah, I know." Lily muttered as she flipped through channels.

Bella took off her hoodie and glanced at the newspaper, which was a little damp but it had an article about a missing person's report.

"Another person mysteriously missing," Bella read. "Some say he saw a monster before being snatched completely."

"That's strange." Jacob behind her said, looking over her shoulder. "I hope that guy isn't dead."

"Or far from it." Bella noted, squeaking as Jacob kissed her nose.

"Speaking of missing, when will Edward be back?" Lily abruptly said, voice concerned.

"Not very long I hope." Bella answered.

"I hope he didn't get eaten by a bear or something." Lily scoffed.

"No, I have known Edward since I was thirteen. He can take care of himself." Bella sighed.

Jacob placed the popcorn down on the table, Lily took a few pieces, looking up slowly as she noticed Seth in wolf form beaming.

She quietly smiled, the necklace he gave her finally around her neck. He left quietly.

Bella sat on Jacob's lap eating popcorn while looking at the newspaper. Lily flipped through the channels.

Elsewhere, a shadow was outside on a tree branch watching their every move. A smile claimed to his lips. "And so it begins." 


	57. Tamed Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

_Permenant mark on the young._

_Piercing like a lung._

_All like a blazing sun._

_You become only the one._

_Who knows what it's from._

_Become a tamed instinct._

_A lion, a creature._

_But you'll always be my one and only tamed heart._


	58. Grey Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Mists of grey._

_Keep the pain away._

_For just another day._

_Where memories stay._

_Engraved in a frame._

_Endless delay._

_Secrets buried, secrets kept._

_Will you be there to help me through this distress._

_My one and only comet?_

_Hearts are grey and white, also pure and needy._

_Therefore, you are just a heart of grey._


	59. Refragment

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

It was almost like air or a mere sign that the cullens household was strangely open of all things and Bella was in the doorway.

A warm breeze hit her skin as she entered the home and looked around slowly around her.

Everything remained the same as always everytime she visited but one thing was missing. The Cullens themselves.

Bella understood that Edward informed her that him and his family were taking a trip together, Tanya including.

After a few days of unaswered texts and phone calls quietly drove her crazy a little bit.

She jumped slightly at a few familiar voices that sounded somewhat the same yet different to her altogether.

"Well, lookie her if it isn't our favorite girl. My Bella." Emmett teased.

"Put a lid on it, will ya? You'll probably scare her now." Jasper stated calmly.

"Oh, and i'm so calm. Mr. vegetarian!" Emmett snapped.

"Quiet down, boys." Esme said soothly.

"Such goofs." Alice giggled.

"I'll say." Rosalie scoffed.

"Some family." Carlisle smiled sweetly.

"As if you will notice a difference at all." Tanya noted.

"Bella?" Edward said in a calm voice, soothing like bells.

She slowly turned and was now face to face with Edward, she took everything in about his appearance completely.

He had gotten taller and if she would have been his girlfriend or wife she would have to wrap her arms around his waist just to kiss him.

Slowly, Bella touched his face and his hand touched hers as he closed his eyes, relaxing against her touch with a smile.

"So cold," Bella whispered, voice hoarse.

His eyes slowly met herself and she soon found herself drawn to him. His eyes were no longer the green orbs she fell in love with as a teenager.

His eyes were golden as they pierced through her soul almost.

Bella couldn't let go of him, it was like a red ribbon that refused to cut itself. "Vampire." 


	60. Beyond Belief

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

"Vampire." Bella chanted, "Vampire."

Edward smiled his famous crooked smile. "Yes, I am. You've gotten even more beautiful than I imagined."

Bella couldn't breathe. When did Edward become such a flirt!

"U-Uh, t-thank you!" Bella blushed.

Alice squeaked quietly and whispered to Rosalie. In a flash, Tanya pulled Bella away from Edward.

"Okay, now that your little session is over. Let's explain what happened." Tanya stated.

"Now, that would be necessary at the moment. We should at least give her some space before the time is right. It's probably hard for to accept right now." Carlisle stated.

"I agree." Emmett said.

They all sighed in pure relief. Bella on the other hand tried to stop her heart from racing so fast.

"I know it isn't what I was expecting but I do want to learn more of this cause." Bella shrugged.

"Until that time, we get to spend one hell of a time with you!" Emmett swung her around.

"I get to do her nails!" Alice volunteered.

"No, not after we have a chess session." Jasper butt in.

"Baking and shopping!" Rosalie sneered.

All of them began to fuss and fight just like the good old days, Bella blew a piece of hair out of her face with a laugh.

It isn't expecting at all but it was a great new change. 


	61. The New Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

It was more to have gotten used to at least, it was a new normal but it was quite a good thing.

In other words, it was somewhat good the following next days at least.

"It's amazing huh?" Edward smirked as he sat next to Bella.

"You guys can do some much at such little time," Bella scoffed, Edward laughed.

"It's very unexpecting indeed but if I had one wish it would be to take back this guiltful gift," He looked to his hands.

"Why would you want that?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Well, were monsters." Edward sighed.

"Are not in my book, you are just very strange and different and-and-yeah your monsters." Bella groaned.

"Well, thanks for the kind gesture I guess." Edward bumped her shoulder.

"No problem." Bella hid her head in her hoodie

She slowly leaned her head in his shoulder. "I know it's scary but I will be by your side always."

"Even when I sometimes scare you?" Edward defended.

"As long as you don't bring out the fangs, your good buddy." Bella raised both of her hands in defense.

He laughed. "Okay, deal."

"GUYS, ESME BAKED PIE COME ON AND HURRY BEFORE EMMETT GETS A HANDFUL!" Alice yelled, voice chiming like bells.

Edward helped Bella on her feet in a flash. "Race you back!" He challenged then took off in a sprint.

"Cheater!" Bella shouted then ran off behind him.

It was a brand new normal spin to things but the question is can they handle the challenges coming within it?


	62. Unbearable Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

_With fear comes choices._

_Uneventful ones, changing ones._

_I see the pain but I don't act upon it._

_As you ask away, why even try at all._

That's all Bella was hearing inside her head after hearing the stories of the cullens changing dilema.

She honestly felt sorry for all of them. Their pain and sorrows.

If she ever became one of their kind she would have dealt with those consequences as well.

_For they were truly unbearable after all..._


	63. Nightmares Grim

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bella continued to twist and turn in her sleep, her heart pounding and sweat dripping on her forehead.

_It was a strange room, like you kept moving at a very slow rate._

_Their heartbeats slowing and speeding at a solid fast rate, her lips were full as of the rep lipstick._

_All was heard was their quiet laboring breathing._

_"Your finally one of us," He smirked. "You now know the task at hand, you must not fail."_

_"Yes sir." Bella whispered, the black cloak shadowing her face._

_He turned as Aro looked upon the helpless no longer fragile human at hand, eyes of red meeting the same color._

_"Anything else, sir?" She choked out, trying her best to control herself._

_"Ah, yes there is one thing." Aro glanced at her then at the human. "I know you must be.. thirsty. Help yourself."_

_Aro pushed the human towards her in an instant, staring at it for a mere pausing second like a pure adrenaline rush._

_Through the little fragile girl's eyes, Bella saw her mere once own. Except the feeling of being of more powerful._

_"P-Please, don't hurt me!" The girl begged, "Please, oh please!"_

_Bella placed a hand upon on red hair as the child cried then leaned down, lips to her ear. "I am sorry." She whispered._

_As fast as air, Bella twisted the child's throat and ate to her heart's content. Aro's laugh echoed off the walls of Volterra._

_"STOP IT!"_

Bella jumped in bed, a hand pressed to her sweaty forehead, strands of her ponytail loose.

"Are you alright, love?" Jacob held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. "Bad dream?"

Bella nodded, a few tears falling. "The worst of them yet."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jacob whispered.

"No, I don't worry you any more less." Bella smiled weakly, "Already scared the hell out of you."

Jacob rubbed her arm, "You can't get rid of me that easily. Whenever your ready to talk about it just let me know."

"I will, Jake." Bella kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go get some water. I'll be right back."

Bella slipped out of bed and quietly headed downstairs and suddenly stopped on the second to last step, her heart still racing.

She drew in a gasp, "I was a monster."


	64. Birth By Sleep

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bella couldn't bring herself to sleep, sitting quietly on top of the counter with a ice cream carton on her legs and a spoon to her lips.

"That dream was so strange." She whispered. "It felt so real."

As slow as can be, she traced the lines of bottom lips with her fingers slowly.

"Come to think of it I have been this dreams constantly almost every night," She sighed softly.

The dreams were like a race between human and vampire, vampire and non-human of very different phrases.

"I know it's very much easier for the cullens but for me it's different." She laughed.

Bella hopped down and slipped on her slippers, grabbing a drink of water then heading upstairs.

_Every drink was a drunken shot to the head as she headed towards her room slowly then a all of a sudden._

_CRASH!_

_"Mom, help mom!" Lily cried, "Help, help!"_

_Bella dropped her bottle then took off in a fast pace, opening the door only to find Lily sleeping safe and sound._

_With a shook of her head, Bella closed the door only to have her heart jumped out her chest by Jacob, who was face to face with her._

_"Another one of your hide and seek games?" Bella joked._

_He chuckled darkly then stared at her, pulling her close tightly. "How about I seek and you don't hide."_

_"You scaring me, let me go now." Bella shouted, pushing him to her best effort but couldn't._

_"Aw, don't you want to become like me?" He glared at her more closely._

_Brown eyes met red. It wasn't her beloved Jacob anymore. It was more like a Jacob Cullen in her book._

_His grip tightened even more. "Come on, baby join me. You know you want to." He smirked widely._

_Bella smacked him then dropped onto the floor, trying to push herself by moving backwards but Jacob was faster, he pinned her down._

_She squirmed, she was crying by then. "Jacob, no stop this isn't you! Go back to the old Jake I fell in love with at thirteen! Come back."_

_"I'm long gone now." He leaned down, fangs out and ready. "Now, it's your turn. Immortality will become you."_

_"Baby, come back to me please, please..."_

_Bella released a scream out of this world as Jacob marked her, her strength vanishing and her body becoming limp like a rag doll as her fists hitting his back stopped now slowly clinged onto him_.

_He released then looked at her, "Now, there's my Bella."_

_Her eyes flew open, now a bold red._

"NO!"

Bella jumped up and then slammed her hands upon the covers, gripping them as her teeth gritted. "Damn it..."


	65. Heads, Tails

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Emmett had thrown a gigantic tree on the ground as an demonstration of his new found strength which was quite improving.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Bella commented.

"It gets better than that, I can see visions of the future," Alice shrugged.

"Well, nothing beats strength." Bella smirked, "Hey, Emmett we should arm wrestle sometime!"

"No, thanks. I wouldn't want to hurt a fragile human like you, it would crush my rep." Emmett admitted.

"Rep?" Edward raised a eyebrow, crooked smile upon his lips. "You have no rep!"

"Oh yeah!" Emmett challenged.

"Yeah!" Edward bellowed back, the two began to fight.

Bella jumped a little bit when Esme placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "You'll adjust to the family just fine."

"Yeah, I guess so." She laughed at the thought. "I didn't expect this kind offer."

Carlisle sighed softly. "You know by now don't you? Edward sees full potential in you."

Her cheeks flushed a little bit. "O-Oh, well that's very nice of him."

In the middle of their playful fight, Edward glanced and smirked at her before continuing his scuffle with Emmett.

"He does doesn't he?" She whispered then raised her voice a little bit, "Okay, I guess I am officially a member now."

Everyone was all smiles. Bella did feel a little wierd about it but she soon accepted it kindly, it was like she was their sister.

Jasper placed a baseball cap upon Bella's head. "Consider this a family gift, whenever we play baseball you can join us."

It was all so much for her that she didn't know what to say but she didn't want to let them down so all she did was smile and laugh.

A new change was all she needed but was it what she honestly wanted?

"Well, I have to go now!" Bella removed her cap then tossed it to Jasper. "Can't leave my husband and daughter waiting right?"

She ran then suddenly stopped, facing them. "Oh, and thank you so much for all you've done for me."

The car engine of her red truck shifted into gear as she drove off towards home. A smile came upon Edward's lips. "So long, my Bella."


	66. Simple Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Lily ran down the stairs and hugged her parents then sat down in her chair.

"Someone's extra happy today." Bella smiled.

"What do you want?" Jacob got straight to the chase, in a singy song voice.

"Well, there's this monster truck rally this Saturaday. Can I maybe go?" Lily requested.

The two looked at each other, bursting into laughter then stopped at how serious their daughter was truly being.

"I am all done for it seriously I mean even my new friend, Tyler can come." Lily smiled big, "Once again, please?"

Jacob sighed, "Okay, fine. You can go."

Lily pumped her fists in the air, "YES! WOO!"

"But, me and your father have to drive you guys there and back. Understand?" Bella announced.

"Okay, fine by me. You guys are the best. Thank you, thank you!" Lily kissed them both on the cheek.

Squealing, Lily skipped upstairs in pure excitement and picking out her outfit for the very following night.

Bella glanced over her shoulder, "Monster trucks?"

Jacob sipped his coffee. "Yup."

"Mud?"

Jacob let out a sigh. "You bet."

Bella shrugged, "She gets it from you honestly."

"Don't forgot Lily's got your clumsiness." Jacob admitted.

"I am not clusmy!" Bella defended.

In a split second she almost fell onto the ground, Jacob bite his lip then laughed at her. "You were saying?" He teased.

"That doesn't count at all." Bella pouted.

"It's does in cutness." Jacob smiled, pecking her lips. "Any day in my book actually."

"If you say so, grumpy pants." She teased. "I just want our daughter to have a good time tonight."

"And she will." He reassured. "What could go wrong?"  



	67. Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

The crowd was truly hectic as some were jumping out of their seats as the monster truck's engine roared as it circled around the mud.

Lily looked in pure awe along with Tyler. "Wow, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, I'll say." Tyler glanced around for an empty seat. "Hey, let's go sit over there."

Lily calmly moved through the people than sat next to Tyler, both of them taking in the excitement together.

"First time here huh?"

Lily looked up to a boy about her age, big brown eyes, russet skin, and brown silky hair. He looked like the typical bad boy type.

"My name is Xavier Sanchez." He reached out his hand. "What's your name?"

"Lily." She shook his hand. "Lily Black, you can call me Lily."

"Nice name for a first timer." Xavier teased. "It isn't not so bad at first. Plus, it's such a thrill to watch really."

"Thanks for the tip." Lily smiled. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"No, thanks I am cool standing here." Xavier smirked. "Besides, I was meeting my friend here. She didn't show up."

Lily's mouth formed an "O" then shrugged. "Well, you can stay with Tyler until I get back. Want a snack?"

"No, I'm good." Xavier laughed. "Thanks for the offer."

Lily smiled and headed up the stairs and towards the concession stand then stopped. "Hey, Lily!"

She turned to Xavier. "Yes?"

"I know I have known you for only a couple of minutes in all but I feel like I have known you forever. Wierd right?" He stated.

"Yeah, strange." Lily remarked. "See you as soon as I come back!"

Lily ran off towards the upcoming line of people and stood behind the young man. "Really wierd indeed," She whispered. 


	68. Doomsday

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

The crowd roared like maniac as the monster truck rally carried on, it was an endless ceremony.

Lily sat down with beside Tyler with a hot dog. She handed him his drink, "There you go, having fun."

Tyler nodded quietly, "Don't you find these somewhat violent?"

"No, not at all. I think they are pretty cool." She took a bite off her hot dog.

"DUDE I'M TELLING YOU MAN I DON'T HAVE YOUR MONEY!"

"WE HAD A DEAL. PAY UP OR TRADE UP!"

Lily and Tyler looked at the commotion as the four boys left the scene. Lily hopped up and grabbed ahold of Tyler's hand.

"Come on, let's go! Besides, I think that kid was Xavier." Lily whispered as they ran.

The four boys pushed Xavier. "If your so cocky, why don't you race us to prove your serious?"

Xavier shrugged, "Fine by me. I could care less."

The next few hours were very far from the rally as Lily and Tyler watched from afar as the race started.

Xavier was very close to winning and decided to do a special move to celebrate but it quickly backfired for him, the car flew in mid-air then tumbled back and forth then stopped.

Unaware, a sudden fire had started and was inches away connecting to Xavier's car. Lily escaped Tyler's grasp. "XAVIER!"

Through his broken glass window, Xavier glanced at her, a smile upon his lips. "Lily..."

A big explosion happened as the car pieces flew, it felt like endless gravity as Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Xavier Sanchez, though I barely knew him.. I knew he was special..._

"XAVIER!" She screamed.


	69. Haunting Hour

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Lily just stared at the hard metal of the car and the growing flames around the whole area, she couldn't even hear her own voice.

Everything moved slowly around her as Tyler had lifted her and carried her away, her tears blinding her every vision.

"How could this happen?" She whispered, teeth clenching. "How could thi-this happen? Why? Why?"

The moment her eyes opened, she was home safe and sound.

Had everything had been a dream to her? No matter how much she wished it was, it was far from a dream to her liking.

Her fingertips came in contact with something warm, looking up to be in her father's arms, who was looking down at her.

"Feeling alright now?" He asked.

She blinked, "Yes, thanks for being there for me."

The light flickered on and Bella came in with a cup of warm coco, Lily shifted out of Jacob's arms and sat indian-style on the bed.

Lily touched her forehead. "So, how long was I out of it?"

"Not, very long." Bella admitted, handing her the cup. "We are glad you and Tyler are safe and sound."

"Yeah, me and-wait!" Lily gasped, grabbing a hold of her mother's shoulders. "What about Xavier? Is he okay?"

Bella looked to the shattered glass then to her, sadness in her eyes. "His parents were here while you were asleep, i'm so sorry sweetie. He's gone."

Lily shook his head. "No, this can't be true it just can't!"

"But it is."

"NO!" Lily cried. "JUST NO! I BARELY KNEW HIM, MOM. BUT IT FELT LIKE I HAVE KNOWN HIM MY WHOLE LIFE. HE CAN'T BE."

Bella embraced her. "I'm so sorry."

Lily returned the hug for a short second then wiped her eyes with her white sweater. "I know but I will be okay."

Bella weakly smiled, "I truly do hope so."

They all hugged. "I don't want to lose you guys either." Lily whispered.

"Don't worry you won't." Bella and Jacob said in unison.

Lily hiccupped and held them tighter, a smile on her face as the tears dried as she once again fell again into a deep sleep.

Hope was all she needed and not just a haunting hour. 


	70. Searching

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_One week later._

The wind was blowing at a normal pace, the leafs rising just barely and some falling on the concrete floor.

Quiet social talk continued on the inside of the home, the dressing of black all around.

Lily looked up to the sky with a soft sigh, slumping her shoulders in silence, a candle in her hands.

It was the aftermath of Xavier's funeral and everyone decided to have a little heart to heart gathering with his parents.

She barely even noticed that Seth had sat down next to her. "Hi, how are you hanging in there?"

Lily turned to him, "Honestly, not so great. But, he's in a better place."

"Yes, he sure is." Seth smiled.

She placed her hand on his. "Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"What does it feel like to be strong?" She asked.

"Why would you ask such a thing out of the blue?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

Lily gripped a handfull of her hair. "Because, honestly I don't feel so strong right now."

Seth remained quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"Because that night during the monster truck rally, I-I felt utterly weak like I couldn't do anything to help him but just stand there like a coward!"

Her fists clenched, tears falling down her cheeks fast. "I want to not feel this way anymore but it will forever stick to me like glue. I want to feel stronger."

"Lily, you are strong." Seth confessed.

She looked up, "R-Really?"

"You are tougher and much more stronger than I originally thought you would be. Never view yourself as a failure. Xavier wouldn't have thought that ever."

Lily nodded, wiped her tears, and slowly leaned her head on Seth's shoulder. "I'll try to be stronger each and every day."

Seth looked up to the sky. "Sounds good to me."

The birds flew side by side together as the sky gleamed among the clouds. It was a new beginning but the new chapter unfolding was much more brighter.

_To be continued in Part II: The Choosen. A new chapter opens..._

**A/N: That's it for now. A special thank you for the supportive reviewers since the beginning to the part I arc and I couldn't have asked for a better ending to the first arc. Also, throughout the finale chapters of part I, Bella and Jacob ages were 24 & 25. Lily's age was 15. Well, that's all I had to say well bye for now and until next time. **


	71. Instinct

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters

Part II: My Tamed Sun

(Preface)

As I fled away from the apologizing cry from my father, I only had two things on my mind.

Go back home or high tail it.

I choose just one.

My eyes fluttered open and looked around my bedroom, nose suddenly crinkling at the stale smell of dorritos scattered over my feathered carpet.

I hopped out, throwing the covers back furiously. "Oh they are so dead!"

This was the last straw. Even for Paul. I had managed to get along with the rest of Sam's pack believe me! But when it came to Paul it was like he wanted to make me angry. He was fuel to my fire.

Well, there goes rule number one off the list!

Closing my eyes, I calmed down a little bit but it didn't help as I remembered what my parents had told me.

"Y-Your going away?" My eyes blinked, confusion planted on my face.

"We are but wise," Bella reassured.

"It's just for two weeks and you will be responsible while we are gone."

I couldn't even hear my dad because my eyes were already beaming at the mere thought of it all.

A sixteen year old home alone for two weeks?! Heck yeah!

"Of course I will." I smiled then pouted. "I will miss you."

Jacob kissed my head, rubbing my back. "Miss you too, champ."

Bella hugged me with a smile. "We will call you once we make it there."

I was in tears now, wiping them. "Okay. I love you guys so much."

We all embraced into a group hug, truthfully, I didn't want it to end but it did.

Coming back to reality, I shook my head quickly then went back to my closet to get changed.

The clouds huddled close together like terrified children as it was filled with minted grey as my motorcycle grimaced beneath it.

I looked at the bright sun before looking down, I speeded up the pace as I continued to drive across towards Emily's house.

This is going to be one interesting week. 


End file.
